Big Time Mean Boys
by The Monster of Fiction
Summary: James Diamond, the school's mean boy, his bad boy boyfriend Kendall, dominate their school, Carlos Garcia an ex mean boy, that want's too get away from James's evil ways, will a new boy Logan, help him or turn into one of Jame's plastic clones?
1. Chapter 1

**ooo new fic, Big time Mean boys, cargan and kames, yay! review! :)**

* * *

" Dude it looks like the Goodwill threw up all over you!" said a tall brunette with long hair.

A brunette girl looks down at her wardrobe, she hugs her thin sweater too cover her shirt.

She scoffed, " Ugh, for your FYI, my new spring season clothing will be arriving tomorrow" she stated in a matter of fact tone.

" Ok whatever you say, all I'm saying is you look, like a baby hooker" says the tall boy, eyeing her up and down, and smiling at her.

That tall brunette boy, that's James Diamond, he's supper popular, here at Minnesota High School.

He's the school celebrity, the one boys want too be, the one girls want too date, and even some other boys go weak at the knees, and question their sexuality when James flashes them his million dollar smile.

James is the epitome of sexy, he's an Adonis, with his tanned skin, washboard abs, and that amazing perfect sandy brown hair.

He's also very rich, his parent's own a huge house, in a gated community.

His father a very successful lawyer, and his mother owns a popular woman's clothing boutique.

So it's no surprise that James get's whatever he want's.

James is flawless in looks, but inside…eh not so much, James is egotistical, self centered, he's vicious, conniving, a bitch if you will, he is the king bee of the school, everyone loves too hate him, others hate too love him.

Everyone fears James, he runs the school, he's got them at the bottom of his expensive pair of shoes.

He loves the attention, he's a spotlight whore, he want's everyone to bow down to his superior.

His catch phrase " Praise me bitches!".

James has everything looks, money, popularity, his friends, parents, teachers, and boyfriend are wrapped around his perfectly manicured finger…

" Fucker where is my cash?, it's been three weeks" yells a blonde boy, as he kicks another in the gut, outside of the school, on the parking lot.

The blonde haired boy, with green eyes, ridiculous dark bushy eyebrows, that absolutely do not match his hair, that's Kendall Knight.

He's the "Bad Boy" of the school.

He's rides solo, he's a one man wolf pack, he says "I don't need anyone but myself", but as the time has come he's rephrased that, now he says, " I don't need anyone but myself and my guy".

His guy being James Diamond.

That's right the school heart throb/mean boy, is dating the one and only Kendall Knight.

Now at first James wanted nothing too do with the "gangster", saying that he had higher standards.

But that didn't stop Kendall from getting what he wanted, at first he saw James as just another pretty face.

But then he saw the power that manifested from the brunette, and he was sold, power is Kendall's turn on.

He let's his James, hold the crown of the school, that's his queen and what his queen want's his queen gets.

He's more laid back, more in the background type of guy, he's the type of " Don't fuck with me, and I wont Fuck you up" kind of guy.

He doesn't really like too be the center of attention, that spot is reserved for his baby.

They both run the school, Kendall with his strength, dominant, alpha male attitude, and James with his looks, social power, and bitch attitude.

Now you might think that two powers so great might clash, like James's competition, against all the girls in school, called, " The Clash of the Eyelash", James beating all of them by naturalism.

But two strong forces combined, equals too everyone fearing you, and doing what you command.

Him and James, love each other dearly, and even though they have a sort of competitive relationship, they balance each other out….sort of.

Kendall is not only the school's bad boy, but he's also the hockey star, he loves hockey, one of the many reasons, is he gets to pummel his rivals into the ice.

He strives off of people fear, he strives to show them who's boss.

So don't get in his space, or he'll mess up your face.

Kendall lives in his own loft, his man cave, where he can be a dude, a pig, a lover etc..

That's where he takes James, when they want to ditch school, to go fuck for a while.

As long as he's got power, your fear, and his boyfriend he's the happiest man alive...

" HEY LOOK OUT!" yells a Latino boy, as he takes the lawn mower for a joy ride across the field, where the football and cheer leading teams are currently having practice.

The cheerleaders are in a pyramid formation, he drives near them, making a sharp turn to avoid catastrophe.

But too late, the girls from the top, let out screams as they tumble to the ground, landing on each other.

" GARCIA!" yells one of the girls in the pile.

" Way to go Carlos!" yells another one.

He shrugs, looking back at the school janitor and principal who are running towards him.

He throws his black hockey helmet on, patting it twice and charging towards the inside of the school.

That boy there that's Carlos Garcia.

Fun loving, carefree, ditzy, bubbly Carlos.

He has the body of a Latin sex god, but the attitude of a pre-schooler.

He's the craziest boy you'll ever meet, and can be the most clueless, dim witted one as well.

But it's his bright innocence that makes him lovable.

He's James Diamond's best friend, I know what you're think, why would someone so sweet hang out with something so sour?.

Well they've been friends since their tot days, they're BFF'S, and even though Carlos does not agree with James's title, he still sticks around for some reason.

Carlos doesn't really know his place in the kingdom that is high school, ruled by of coarse James and Kendall.

He likes being nice too people, but get's crap for it.

People don't really give him a chance, saying he hangs out with James, that's all the friend he should ever need, or he's too dumb too understand what real friends are.

Carlos is sick of being in James's shadow, he wants to be a free butterfly, he want's too have real friends, he want's popularity his own way, he also want's somebody to love.

He also feels very lonely, his father a police officer never around, and his mother a full time nurse at the elderly houses, they hardly spend time together.

He just want's too be happy….

The school bell rings, the hall ways immediately flood with loud teenagers, as they run towards the cafeteria.

The lines get full quick, teenagers sure are hungry.

Kendall the Bad boy, sits in a secluded corner at the lunch room, wallowing in all the stares and fear his fellow students fuel him with.

He's approached by a hockey team member, a rookie.

" What's up Kendall?" asks the tall boy as he sits across from him, he raises his eyebrow, nodding his head.

" So James Diamond eh" says the guy.

Kendall shrugs, " What about him?" asks the blonde.

" You think he'd go out with me?" he asks completely clueless that he's claimed by the boy in front of him.

Kendall chuckles, he's going to have fun with this.

" Honestly man…I don't know if that's a good idea…he trails off.

The boy shoots him a confused look, " What do you mean?" he asks.

Kendall looks him straight in the eyes, " He's taken" he says.

The guy stares at him confused, " By who- he get's cut off, when the brunette he is trying to pursue, takes a seat on the blonde's lap.

" Hey baby" says the brunette as he places his lips on the blonde's, wrapping on arm behind his neck, and the other one cupping his cheek.

Kendall smirks against his boyfriends lips, while sticking his tongue down his throat.

They pull away, James panting, Kendall with a satisfied grin, as he turns to look at the guy, who is staring at them wide eyed.

" By me" says Kendall, as he begins nipping at James's neck.

" Beat it skeeze" says James, laughing as the boy blots out of the lunch room.

" Ooo you're so bad" says Kendall, smirking at James.

" Not as much as you" he says, caressing the bad boys' cheek.

" Aww that's sweet…kiss me" says the blonde, grinning.

James smiles and connects his lips with him once more.

They stay like that for awhile, making out for the world too see, they pull apart when some one clears they're throat.

They look at the intruder, glaring, as they pant, and make themselves presentable.

"If you two are done sucking face, we would like to sit and eat our lunches without barfing" says a blonde girl.

Kendall scoffs, " Yer just jealous that you can't get this god in my arms" he says, looking up at his blushing boyfriend.

The girl snorts, " What's there too want?" she says icily, while picking at her salad.

James chuckles, " Jo do yourself a favor and quit trying too pursue my man, he's not into you anymore, move on!" he says a little loudly, causing people around to go silent and star.

She looks at him, she slides her chair out, and runs away, wiping her falling tears.

" Dude! That's so not cool!" says, the Latino disgusted at the sick satisfaction that James get's out of making people feel bad.

James shrugs, " Hey she was being a bitch, so I bitched her out, not my problem that Kendall dumped her ass for something so much better" he says, kissing his boyfriend again.

" Mmm so right, and so fucking hot" mummers Kendall against his lips, as they begin a full blown make out session again.

Carlos sighs, he needs to ditch James, but then he would be left friendless.

**_Next day history class…_**

"Class please take your seats!" yells the gray haired glasses wearing old man….

" So the Salem witch trials began which year?" he asked, looking around for any raised hands.

" Anyone?" he asks...

He looks over at the Latino who is texting away on his cell phone, all while chuckling.

" Ahh Mr. Garcia, since you're so into the lesson, how about you gimme the answer" he says, crossing his arms.

Carlos looks up from his phone, " What?" he asks.

" I said what year did the Salem witch trials begin?….he trails off, smirking at a nervous Carlos.

He awkwardly scratches his head, " Uh, Halloween?" he asks, causing all the teens in the class too laugh.

" That is not-he get's cut off, by the door slamming open.

Everyone turns to look at the person, in walks a brunette boy, holding a pile of books, that are about to fall, while fixing his messenger bags strap, and pulling a wrinkled paper from one of the books.

" Is this Mr. Keith, History?" he asks breathless.

" It is I' am and you're late" he says, walking over to the boy and taking the paper.

" Sorry I got lost" says the boy, turning to look at all the people who were staring at him, and blushing.

" Well…asks the teacher.

" H-huh?" asks the boy.

The teacher rolls his eyes, " Your name?" he asks.

" O-oh L-Logan" he says, fixing his pile of books.

" Well Logan, take a seat". he says.

Logan nods, he turns to look at all the rows of desks, he spots one and gulps, walking towards it.

He feel's like he's taking the walk of shame, all eyes are on him.

He finally reaches it, but not before James sticks his foot out, causing the smaller boy to trip, causing all his books to fly everywhere.

Everyone laughs at the boy, Carlos stares at him wide eyed, not thinking it's funny.

Logan stands up, catching his breath, as he turns to look at James.

James smirks, " Oops sorry my feet have a mind of their own" he says, fist pounding another student, as they all began laughing.

Logan chuckles, " Funny, I didn't think you'd had a mind, considering all the Cuda man spray that's suffocating the air coming from your big head" he says.

Everyone goes silent and stares wide eyed, gasping as someone stood up to the great James Diamond.

" What did you say new kid?" asks James, glaring up Logan.

" Oh sorry, are you deaf too?" he asks, everyone laughs.

James is humiliated, everyone is laughing at him not with him.

James is about to unleash his wrath, but the teacher interrupts.

" Boys that's enough" says the annoyed teacher.

Logan smirks down at James, before taking his seat behind the Latino.

James turns to glare at him, this kid is dead.

Carlos looks back at the brave boy, he thinks he's in love.

" My hero" he whispers, Logan looks up at him.

" Huh?" he asks.

" Oh n-nothing" he says blushing and turning around so Logan can't see his blush.

Carlos might have just found his future lover, Logan Mitchell the incredibly cut brunette, will be in Carlos's dreams starting tonight….


	2. Chapter 2 newbie, a day with James

**chapter two yeah boy!, thanks for the reviews, keep on reviewing and if you want too see something in my story let me know! (:**

* * *

" Mmm" James moaned as he and Kendall, lay on top of James's large bed, in his oversized room.

They two doers of evil, were currently making out, since James's parents weren't home, he brought Kendall with him.

The two boys lay side by side, Kendall running his hand inside of James's shirt, gently massaging the smooth skin.

James's fingers in the blonde locks, as his boyfriend explored his mouth, with a skilled tongue.

They were both swallowing each others moans, their faces flushed, breathing heavily through their nostrils.

They pulled apart to breath, a string of saliva connecting them momentarily.

Kendall being the horn dog he is, especially when it came to James, began nipping at his neck, sucking, biting and licking.

James moaned, craning his neck to the side too allow his boyfriend more skin.

Kendall began unbuttoning James's light purple designer shirt, " K-Kendall, s-stop" he breathed out.

Kendall looked up at him, " Why?" he asked, at his boyfriend , who was always ready to go.

" I'm not in the mood for anything too physical" he said, panting, and wiping the saliva off of his lips.

Kendall got off of him, a little sad, he wanted too have some fun, he huffed and crossed his arms, staring up at the ceiling.

James arched his back slightly, propped on his elbows, to button up his shirt, he looked over at Kendall, he rolled his eyes, and crawled over to his boyfriend.

James pulled Kendall's arms apart, Kendall looked up at his boyfriend, sighing and allowing the boy to cuddle up with him, he just couldn't say no too that adorable pout.

James snuggled into his boyfriend's broad chest, even though James was taller by a few inches, Kendall was bigger in body.

" So I heard about what happened in yer history class" said Kendall, running his fingers in James's hair, usually that would cost you your hand, but Kendall was his only exception.

" Ya, the nerve of some people" said James, cringing at the thought that he was a joke for a few seconds.

" You want me too beat him up?" asks Kendall, always willing too destroy anything that makes his boyfriend upset.

James nodded his head into the chest, " Nah, I want too see what this kid does, I mean if he could stand up like that then he must have balls, ( Kendall scoffs) not bigger than yours" says James blushing.

" Because you know I will" said Kendall, reassuring James of his offer, even though James enjoys seeing his boyfriend, wail on losers, something about Logan, made James want too keep him alive.

" That's ok, he's got sass, he's got potential, he hangs around us, he'll be one of us in no time" says James.

" Are you planning on turning him into one of your followers?" asked Kendall.

James sat up to look his boyfriend in the eyes, " Yup, I'm like Twitter, everyone want's to follow me" he said chuckling.

" Damn, I like seeing you get all riled up like this" said Kendall, biting his lip and eye fucking the brunette.

James smirked, and straddled the blonde's waist, " Well why don't we put it into good use then?" he said while unbuttoning his shirt.

Kendall smirked up at him, before pulling him flush against him, and claiming his lips, in a sloppy kiss….

_**Monday morning…**_

" FUCK!" yelled James, dropping his bag to the ground and touching his forehead.

" What's wrong! Asked Carlos, startled by James's outburst, they were both at James's locker, James was looking into his locker, which had a big mirror in it.

" I'm breaking out" he said, whimpering as he squeezed his forehead zit.

Carlos rolled his eyes, " Just use your cover up…little bitch" he whispered the last part.

" What was that?" asked James, looking from the side of his locker.

Carlos stuttered momentarily, " N-no-thing!" he said, quickly.

James eyed him suspiciously, before taking out his cover up and dabbing it on his forehead, he smiled when the blemish disappeared, " There" he said sighing.

Camille another one of James's loyal followers showed up next to the boys.

" What's up, Viagra?" she said, looking at James, and smiling.

" Nothing much, you Monistat?" said James chuckling.

The girl's jaw was wide in offense, " You're a douche! " she said, James rolled his eyes.

" Anyway what are you gonna do about that new kid?" she asked.

James was toying with his scarf, he shrugged, " I told Kendall too let him live" he said, crossing his arms, and leaning against his locker.

Carlos and Camille stared at him shocked.

" What why? They asked surprised that James actually is letting one get away.

James shrugged, " The kid's got attitude, maybe we should recruit him" said James.

His friends couldn't believe what was coming out of their friends mouth, the boy who got the school's janitor fired, simply because he refused too clean James's locker.

Carlos on the other hand was livid, he did not want James to ruin this boy, with his sick games, he did not want James too ruin his chances.

_**Lunch time…**_

" Move" said Kendall, as he scared away the Pokemon nerds, from they're lunch table.

" Thanks baby" said James, sitting in the chair that Kendall had pulled out for him.

Kendall grabbed another chair, sitting on it backwards so that the back rest was facing his chest.

He pulled it next to his lover, throwing an arm around James's back.

His friends showed up a few moments later, all taking seats around their king and queen.

James's clique consisted of various members, there was James the head bitch, Kendall the bitches bitch, and protector.

Carlos James's best friend, Camille one of the snobbiest girls you could ever meet, Jo they just hang out with her cause she fits in the pretty people category, plus she's head cheerleader.

The Jennifer's well not until a few weeks ago, when they thought they could go around strutting the place like they owned it, so James made sure too show them who's boss, and he disowned them, now they just sit in a corner, trying to regain that fame again.

Jasmine Garcia, Carlos's cousin, ( I based her off of Ariana Grande, aka Cat Valentine) but she's a brunette in this story, and she still has that ditzy personality.

And Dak Zevon, quarter back.

These kids are the most popular in school, but James only socializes with them when they have lunch, other than that he has his usual which are him, Kendall and Carlos.

A few minutes into lunch Dak, Jo, Camille, and Jasmine, decided to leave campus for food.

Logan walked into the cafeteria, he was sort of intimidated, everyone was watching him, like they still couldn't believe the little scuffle he and James had,

He gulped, walking over to the line, after he got his food and finished paying, he walked towards the tables.

He stood in front of all the lunch tables, suddenly everyone became silent, all eyes where on him, he gulped once more, and began making his way through the tables.

Whenever he moved his foot forward, eyes would follow.

The popular kids stopped chatting and watched as Logan, blushingly searched for a table too eat his lunch on.

James smirked, at the same time was Logan not only getting what he deserved, but it was also the perfect time too lure him into his little web.

"Time for operation ugly duckling" said James to himself.

Logan was just passing by their table when James called out his name" Hey new guy" he said.

Logan looked over at James, he was not at all scared of James, the blonde boy next too him however, was looking at him with an evil grin.

" Over here" said James.

Logan gulped cautiously walking towards the table.

Once he was at the table he expected James too cuss him out, or throw his lunch all over him, he did not expect an, " Sit down with us".

He timidly pulled out the chair, placing his tray on the table, and awkwardly sliding in.

James smiled at him sweetly, " Kendall you know what too do" said James, the blonde nodded and stood up.

Logan began sweating, he thought the big bad boy was going over to jump his ass or something but instead, Kendall yelled out, " Alright mind yer business!" he shouted at the students.

Within seconds the cafeteria became loud again, kids talking amongst themselves.

Kendall took his seat again, James giving him a thank you kiss, this made Logan blush and admire them, for they were not ashamed too do it.

Logan looked down at his tray nervously, Carlos couldn't take his eyes of off Logan, he had been thinking about the brunette nonstop.

James finally spoke up, " Logan right?" he asked.

Logan looked up and nodded slowly.

" Hey look I know we got off on the wrong start, but I forgive you so you don't need too look like you're gonna shit your jeans" he said giving him a smile.

Logan blushed, he looked up at James, " Ok?" he said.

" So I have a proposition for you…the pretty boy trailed off.

Logan nodded his head confused.

" I want to invite you too have lunch with us for the rest of this month" said James, giving him a fake smile.

" Oh I don-(he looks at Kendall who takes his pocket knife out. He gulps) I-I'd love too!" he says.

" James I don't think-James glares at Carlos, who immediately drops it.

" Coolness, see ya new kid" he said, all three boys standing up, the two boys walked ahead, Carlos stayed back giving him a warning look.

**_Next day…._**

" So you can't by under any circumstances, wear something that James has, or you'll get kicked to the curb" said Carlos, going over all the rules with Logan.

Logan nods.

" Oh yea and no….sweater vests" says James, glaring at Logan's choice of wardrobe, he walks off into the lunch line.

Logan looks down at his black diamond pattern vest, he looks back up at Carlos.

" Ok so just try and follow these rules, cause James is really anal…Oh! my god don't tell him I said that!" says Carlos worriedly...

" So where are you from Logan?" asks the Latino.

" Texas" says Logan, shyly.

" Texas! Ooo what's it like over there?" he asks.

" Uh hot I guess….he says.

" So why'd you move too Minnesota?" he asks propping his elbows on the table.

Logan shrugged, " My dad got relocated I guess, he's a surgeon".

" OOO! Have you seen like brains and stuff!" asks a overly excited Carlos.

Logan smiles, " No I haven't".

Carlos is about too say something, but James takes his seat again.

" Haven't what?" he asks, looking at Carlos then at Logan.

" His dad is a surgeon, he get's too open people up!" says Carlos.

" Really?" asks James, squinting his eyes.

Logan nods.

" Plastic? Asks James, hey maybe getting this nerd too be part of your clique was worth it after all.

" No" says Logan.

" Heart?" he asks again.

Logan nods, James get's a little irritated.

" Then?" asks the tall brunette.

Logan's about to talk, but the bell rings, signaling them to they're 5th period class….

**Science class….**

Logan takes a seat by the window, they're in science class, so they're tables are one rectangular table that seats two people.

A girl takes a seat next too him, she smiles at him, he smiles back.

All of a sudden someone drops they're bag on top of the girl's folders and books, she and Logan look up, it's James.

" Move" he simply says, before the girl flees to another table.

James takes the seat next to Logan, showing off his dazzling smile.

Logan shots him a small smile, awkwardly shifting more towards the window.

**_20 minutes into class…_**

James groans he's bored, and Logan is not helping, he's into the lesson and not paying attention to James!.

Logan looks over at James, James smiles at him, he scoots closer towards him.

Logan stiffens slightly, when James leans in and whispers, " You know misses Malone, sucked the principals dick for a raise" he says chuckling.

Logan turns super red.

The teacher hears the boys chatting, " Mr. Diamond, is there something you'd like too share with the class?" she asks.

James smiles, " Nope miss. M, I was just telling my friend here Logan, about how hard you must have worked too get that raise" he says, winking at her.

The teachers face turns red, as she turns back to the board, and continues writing with a shaking arm.

James chuckles, Logan cannot believe with how much this guy get's away with.

A curly haired girl sitting at the table in front of the boys, turns around to shush them.

James smiles at her, she scoffs, flipping her hair over her shoulder, onto her back.

James rolls his eyes, suddenly he get's an idea in his evil little head.

He nudges Logan, Logan looks up from his text book, he sends the taller brunette a questioning look.

" Watch this" he whispers, he takes the gum he was chewing out of his mouth, he looks over too make sure the teacher isn't looking, with his right long arm, he slowly reaches for the girls hair, she is completely oblivious too what is about too occur.

James finally reaches her long curly dirty blonde hair, he sticks the pink chewed gum in her hair, making sure to spread it around a little.

The girl turns her head slightly, James quickly swats his hand away, the girl rolls her eyes at his fake smile, and turns back around.

Logan is in complete shock, he couldn't do anything but watch, it was like his body had frozen.

James turns over to him snickering proudly….

After the class ends they make they're way towards the door.

James walks next to the girl, she looks up at him, he shoots her a smile, she rolls her eyes.

" Uh I think you have something in your hair" he says, before walking down the crowed hallways, smirking evilly.

The girl, watches him leave confused, she reaches around the back of her head, slowly feeling around the hair, " What's that?" she asks herself.

She pulls her hair forward, the pink gum sticking too her fingers and hair, when she realizes what the pink substance is she lets out a loud scream.

Logan is watching from behind her, as she runs towards the bathroom crying her eyes out, he feel's so bad for not stopping James.

**James's house, his bedroom….**

The four boys are over at James's house, sitting on the beanbags he has in there, while he and his boyfriend snuggle on his giant bed.

Logan is working on his homework, Carlos is watching TV. Suddenly James walks off of his bed.

" Hey Carlos" he asks.

" Ya?" asks Carlos not taking his eyes off the cartoons he's enjoying.

" We should show Logan the burn wall" he says walking over to his desk.

Carlos nods his head.

" Logan over here" James motions Logan.

Logan walks over to James, taking the seat next to him.

" Ok this is our burn wall", he says pointing at the computer screen.

" Well technically it's a normal Facebook page, but this is where it let's you know what all the kids from our school are doing" he says.

Logan nods his head.

" So look, Caitlyn Brooks, she just got here cherry popped" he says typing away.

" No way!" asks Carlos.

" Ya, apparently she's a little too loud, and those screams from the downstairs closet aren't helping her situation out" says James laughing, as he posts about it on the page.

" Dylan Forester, was making out with Jenna, and he's dating her sister Jane!" he said posting another comment.

" Holly shit how'd you know that?" asked Carlos.

" I saw them" he says posting the comment.

" Ooo! look it says Marcy Matheson, is in a relationship, you know she's totally fucking other guys behind her boyfriends back" he says.

" Totally" says Carlos, after all she is the biggest slut in school….after awhile of showing Logan they're evil page, he decided to head home.

Carlos offered him a ride, which he was thankful for.

" So are you having fun, Logan?" asks the Latino.

Logan shrugs," I guess?" he says, looking out the window.

Carlos looks over at him concerned.

" You guess?" he asks, as he continues to drive.

Logan sighs, " I didn't know James was so…you know…mean" he says.

Carlos nods his head, " Ya he's pretty bad" he says.

" So than why do you hang out with him? If I may….asks the polite brunette.

Carlos shrugs, " I don't know I've known him since we were little….he trails off.

" So you don't think what he does is wrong?" asks Logan, timidly.

" Ya I guess" says the sighing Latino.

The rest of the ride is silent.

Carlos pulls up to Logan's house, Logan turns over to him giving him a smile.

" Well I'll see you tomorrow?" he asks.

Carlos smiles, " Tomorrow" he states.

Logan thanks him before stepping out of the car, he's about to reach the door, but stops when Carlos runs up to him.

He turns around, " Here" he says handing Logan a ripped piece of paper.

Logan looks down at it suspiciously, when he see's the digits he blushes.

" If you ever wanna talk, just call me, or shot me a txt" says the blushing Latino.

Logan sends him a adorable smile, making Carlos go weak at the knees.

" O-ok…well good night Carlos" he says ,walking to his door.

" Nite" yells Carlos.

He drives home happy, that he's finally met Logan, and even though he knows James want's too make Logan a clone of him, Carlos is not going to allow him too poison his mind, Logan is too sweet for that….


	3. Chapter 3 Gym class villian

**sorry for the really late update, but here it is, and i'll try soon again promise enjoy! (:**

* * *

" Excuse me, uh attention porfavor? " Said, James. Trying to get the attention of all the people in the cafeteria. But was failing miserably. He sighed, frowning, he looked towards his bad boy. " Baby, they're not listening to me" said James, pouting and using his puppy dog eyes, to finish it off, that look got anything from Kendall, and he used it to it's advantage. Kendall smiled sweetly at him, before standing up.

" Yo! James is trying to say something!" he roared. Immediately everyone in the cafeteria silenced. They all turned to look towards the popular table. James cleared his throat, " Thank you, now I'm sure all of you know me, if not I' am James Diamond, and-He was cut off by Kendall, lifting him onto the table. He smiled down at his boyfriend.

" As I was saying, I'm James, and in two weeks I will be throwing a killer party, (Everybody cheered!)come if you're cool, if not don't even bother!,(After cheering died down) alright now you can go back to whatever it was you were doing". He said dismissing them. He grabbed his boyfriends hand, and got back onto the ground. He gave Kendall a thank you kiss.

Logan watched in amusement, at how quickly everyone responded to Kendall's bark. And at how easily James, could get him to do stuff. I bet if he told him to jump, Kendall would say how high?. Oh yea the pretty boy, has defiantly got the bad boy whipped. Giggle.

Carlos was happy about the party, one of the advantages of being friends with the villain of the high school, was being V.I.P. James always threw the best parties. Ever since middle school he and James, had become the Hollywood party kings of Hollywood, even though they didn't live in Hollywood. They had a rep. James with his looks and stuff, and Carlos for his partying and antics…

* * *

Logan sighed as they walked through the giant mall. James had suggested coming shopping after school, and now they were all here, watching as the pretty boy shopped endlessly.

" How's he even paying for all those things?" whispered Logan into Carlos's ear. Carlos whispered back. " Daddy" he said chuckling. Logan nodded understanding. They had been through almost all the stores in the mall, and James was still on fire. Carlos turned to look at Logan, he looked miserable. Suddenly an idea hatched in the mischievous little Latino's head.

" Ahem," he cleared his throat. James and Kendall looked up from where they were looking at a pair of Vans, Kendall's favorite shoes. " What?" asked James. " Um I saw something in another store I think I want so I'm going to go" he said. James gave him a blank stare, before resuming to what he was doing.

" Ok" said Carlos to himself. He looked at Logan, who was staring up at the ceiling. " Logan why don't we go somewhere?" he asked. Logan looked at him, shrugging. Carlos smiled widely. He grabbed the pale boys' arm and flew out of there. Logan yelped in surprise as Carlos zoomed past the malls' costumers.

" Carlos where are we going!" he yelled. Carlos finally stopped, he turned to Logan, motioning his head towards the entrance of the giant arcade. Logan smiled at him. They walked in, Logan blushing as Carlos had not let go of his hand yet. Not that he minded. They walked through the screaming kids. He frowned when the Latino let go of his hand. Carlos returned seconds later, with a big cup of tokens.

" Ready to play some games Logie?" he asked, excitedly. Logan blushed for the second time, at the nick name the Latino had come up with. He nodded, and followed Carlos.

They were throwing basketballs into the moving hoops, Carlos had been scoring a lot. And Logan was getting a few in, but it got hard when the hoops began moving side, to side. Carlos had 98 points, and Logan had 87 points, Carlos turned to look at the brunette, who looked like he was having a hard time. He smiled, and placed his ball down, and walked towards Logan. He stood behind him, gently grabbing onto his wrist. Logan looked back, when he felt someone come up behind him. He blushed when Carlos placed his hand over Logan's on top of the ball. Carlos smiled at Logan. " Here, you have get it just right" he said, looking forward at the moving hoop. " Sorry I have bad handi coordination." said Logan. Carlos chuckled. " Once you have a target, you just raise your arms, and shoot" he said, as he moved Logan's hands forward with his. Logan smiled brightly when he made the perfect shot. He brought his hands back down to his sides, Carlos's never leaving his. They laced their fingers together. And Carlos moved forward, his chest coming in contact with Logan's back. Carlos closed his eyes, as he took in the sweet scent of Logan. He smelled of vanilla and laundry detergent. He took a whiff of the brown hair, it smelled of jasmine. Their intimate moment was interrupted when Carlos felt a tap at his shoulder. He looked back at two guys with puzzled expressions.

" Uh are you guys done?" asked one of the guys. Carlos quickly noticing his position with Logan, pulled away quickly blushing. Logan moved to the side, as the guys stepped towards the game. Logan looked over at a blushing Carlos, he sent him a small smile. Carlos smiled back. " So should we uh play something else?" asked Carlos awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. Logan nodded. " Ya sure" he said. They were still both red in the face. But Carlos loved every second of what just happened….meanwhile back at the stores.

" Hey Ken?" James, asked as he was putting a shirt over his shoulder, and looking through the racks of clothes. Kendall, looked up from where he was sitting, " Ya?" he asked. " What do you think about Logan?" asked James, observing a red t-shirt. Kendall shrugged, " I dunno jus some nerd, why?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend. " Do you think he's cool material, like he'll do what I say?" he asks. Kendall stares at him momentarily. " I guess?, if you no how to work him jus right, he's got spunk, so he might be tricky", he said scratching his stubble. James grinned he loved it when Kendall wore the stubble, it only added to his bad boy status, and it reminded James, that he was claimed by a real bad ass.

" You let me worry about that baby, I got my ways" said James. Kendall smirked and stood up from the bench. He walked towards James. " You done?" he asked. James nodded. " Yup". Kendall smirked again. " Good… now les get ya home pretty boy, I want ya to model them clothes fer me". he said, raising his eyebrows. James winked and began walking away, but not before Kendall smacked his ass, making the brunette yelp, " Mmm fine ass" he said, chuckling at James's blush….

" Ok, you have 300 points left", said a worker, as she subtracted what they had already wasted from their tickets. Logan had gone to the bathroom at the moment, so Carlos decided to get the brunette something. He grinned as he spotted what he was going to get.

Logan came back from the little boys room. Carlos was waiting for him by the door, he was rocking on his heels, which made him look adorable. He held his arms behind his back, Logan knew he was up to something. He walked towards the boy. " Hey Carlos…uh what's up?", he asks, raising his eyebrows. Carlos shrugs. " Oh nothing you know jus…waiting for you….he finished shifting awkwardly. Logan eyed him, suspiciously. "….OK, so uh should we go find the guys?" he asked. Carlos nodded never meeting his gaze…..

" Where the hell is James and Kendall?" asked Carlos for the hundredth time. The two smaller boys had searched for the taller boys, around the whole mall, twice. And they were nowhere to be found.

" Uh they wont answer their phones either" groaned the irritated Latino. Logan was mad he knew James and Kendall had ditched them. Why? He does not no. " They ditched us didn't they?" said a furious Carlos as he paced around the parking lot. " Why does he do this shit!" he yelled, making Logan wince. Logan sighed and walked over to the frustrated boy. " Carlos, it's ok let's just take the buss" said Logan, as he gently shook Carlos's shoulders. Carlos looked at Logan, and sighed, " Fine…..

* * *

**Earlier.**

" Were the hell is Carlos?" asked Kendall, they had been looking for a few minutes and they could not find the two. James crossed his arms. " I dunno he said he was going to see something" said the pretty boy. Kendall rubbed his shoulder, he had been carrying all of James's shopping bags and they were pretty heavy. " Lets just go" said James. Kendall looked over at him raising an eyebrow, " We can't just ditch them" he said. " Fuck them, I'm tired of waiting" he said, shrugging. Kendall sighed but gave in. as they were walking James turned his head towards the arcade, and noticed Carlos by the entrance. He smirked pulling out his cell phone, and switching it off. He than reached into Kendall's pocket careful not to make the blonde notice, Kendall looked up at him, James put Kendall's cell phone behind his back, he smiled at him, " Love ya babe" he said…

Carlos and Logan sat in the bus, which was kind of empty. " I can't believe they would ditch us" said Carlos. Logan looked over at him, offering a small smile. " Well it is James….he said, Logan in these past few weeks had gotten to know James better, and he was horrified at how mean and conniving the tall brunette was. I mean there was mean and evil, and James passed both of those, he was the devil himself. Or the anti Christ. Every movie villain put together. It's like Godzilla and every movie monster had a baby, and named him James.

I mean the evil pranks he pulled on the innocent students. The way he criticized his own friends, or drones. Whatever they were. How he got away with so much, and yet everybody wanted to be his friend. He wondered if Kendall threatened all the students to rip they're insides out, if they didn't want to become the pretty boys friends. Well that's something Kendall would totally do, he was head over Vans, for the brunette, blinded by love. What does he see in that, in that Barbie?, well his name is Kendall.

Carlos shrugged, " I know I just didn't think he'd ever do that to me ya know?". Logan nodded sympathizing the Latino. " Than why are you guys friends?, really?" he asked. Carlos looked over at him, before looking out the window. He shrugged again. " It's just I've known him since I was a kid, and he's my only friend, and if I decide to leave him, he'll make my life miserable, and know one else want's to be my friend anyways….he trialed off sadly. Logan didn't say anything, he just stared at the back of Carlos's head. " Well I'm your….friend" he said, quietly. Carlos turned his head. He furrowed his brows together. " Thanks Logan" he said smiling at him then looking down at his shoes. They didn't say anything for the rest of the ride home….

" Well uh I guess I'll see you on Monday?" asked Logan. Carlos looked up at him quickly than back at his feet. He nodded his head. "Well uh see ya later Carlos….he said as he began to walk towards his front door.

Carlos began walking away, when he remembered something. He ran back to Logan. " Logan!" he yelled. Logan looked back towards Carlos. " Ya?" he asked. Carlos ran all the way up to him. " When you were um in the bathroom, I uh got you this" he said, taking out a white little teddy bear. He held it out to the brunette, but looked towards the ground to hide his blush. Logan stared at the cute little bear, before he smiled. " I uh know it's kinda dorky but I- Logan cut him off. " It's not dorky it's really nice, thank you Carlos" he said blushing. Logan grabbed the little bear, from the Latinos hand. Carlos looked at him with a big smile plastered on his face. " I had fun today, even though well you know….Logan began, " Me too, I had a really great time playing with you….uh I mean at the arcade! Ya playing the games and stuff" he said panicking, when he realized what he had said before. Carlos blushed but giggled. " It's ok, I know what you meant….well um good night Logan" he said. He began walking away when he was stopped by Logan.

" Carlos wait!" he yelled. Carlos looked back furrowing his brows together. " Ya?" he asked. Logan didn't say anything, instead he got closer to Carlos and gave him one sweet peck on the cheek. They both blushed tremendously. " What was that for?" asked Carlos slightly out off breath. Logan blushed and looked down at the ground. " Well you got me something, and I felt bad that I didn't get you anything so I just ya…..he trailed off. " Oh well uh thanks? I guess" said Carlos. Logan looked up at him smiling shyly. " Goodnight Carlos" he said, walking away. Logan looked back one last time before entering his house. He smiled and walked in closing the door behind him. Carlos placed his hand over his pink cheek. He smiled and ran all the way home. That night he dreamt of the little innocent kiss over and over…..

**Back at the house of evil….**

Kendall and James lay side by side panting, both under the blanket sweating and shirtless. " D-damn" said Kendall. As his chest heaved erratically. James looked over at him, gulping before smiling, " I-I know" he gasped. Once they calmed their breathing, James cuddled into his shirtless bad boy. Kendall ran his fingers through James's dampened hair. James lay his head on the strong chest, stroking the bad boy's abs with the other. After they had ditched the shorter boys. They had come back to James's place, and his parents were nowhere in sight. So James began modeling his clothes. With every wardrobe change he did, he came out with lesser clothes. Kendall had finally had enough and pounced the pretty boy when he came out in just his tight briefs. So one thing led to another. And now they find them selves slowly falling asleep, naked bodies pressed together. With their legs intertwined with each other….

* * *

**Monday.**

James was leaning by his locker. For the past few minutes he had been making snaky remarks on everyone's horrible choice of wardrobe.

"Check out that girl's hand bag so last year" said Camille while popping her gum. James shrugged he didn't really care for girls' fashion choices. Since they were things he doesn't wear.

" Would you check out Dak he's looking extra salty today" said Camille smiling. James rolled his eyes at her.

" If you really want to check out something, how about that polo he's wearing, somebody call the fashion police I'm making a citizens arrest" he said laughing.

Camille shrugged, twirling her hair. " Eh I think he still looks good, oh god! Look at Logan Mitchell" she said, laughing at the sweater vest he was clad in.

James glared at her momentarily, Camille stopped laughing noticing his stare. " Hey! Don't talk about my friend, ok Logan actually can rock that sweater ves- he couldn't even finish cause he burst out laughing. Camille stared at him, before awkwardly joining his laughter. " Ha ha ha! Oh shit, I couldn't finish that without laughing that sweater vest is disgusting!" he said as he laughed more. After his laughter died down, he snapped at Camille who was still laughing, " Ok it's not that funny" Camille stopped immediately, fixing her scarf around her neck. " Right, ya right" she said blushing embarrassingly. James rolled his eyes at her. " Whatever, stay pretty bitch!" he said, poking her boobs than walking away.

Camille gasped when James poked her boobs.

* * *

**Gym class. **

The coach obnoxiously blew his whistle for the millionth time. Gym was Logan's worst subject, he hated it. One of the many reasons was he was not an athletic person. He did not do sports. So here he was panting for breath as he tried to catch up with all the boys, as they ran the field. He also hated it cause this was one of the periods he had with James. And if i didn't make it clear, he was scared of James. James was on fire as he ran past everyone, he's a very athletic person. He can get all sweaty and still look gorgeous. The boy might be evil, but he sure can rock the shit out of the P.E. uniform. Which was just a pair of red shorts, and a white t-shirt with the school's name on it.

" Hey Logan" said James, as they lined up against the wall in the gym for a game of dodge ball. Logan was beyond panicked now, he hated dodge ball. Why?, because you have to dodge when someone tries to hit you with the ball!. And like I said before he does not do well in sports.

" Hey James" he said slightly shaking. James noticed this. " Whats wrong dude?" he asked. Logan looked over at him, with wide eyes. " D-dodge ball" he said. James chuckled. " You're not a sports guy are you?" he asked, running his hands through his hair. Logan nodded his head. " I can tell, don't worry just stay behind me, and let me do all the work" he said, giving Logan a dazzling smile...

Logan yelped as he dodged the balls flying his way. He had stood behind the taller boy the whole time. James was defiantly good. He had taken out a bunch of guys already. James came closer to Logan. " Hey L-Lo- he was interrupted by a flying ball, but the pretty boy was quick in hitting the ball back.

he came back to Logan, " 20 bucks says I take out tall and scrawny over there" he said, motioning towards a very tall, thin boy. Logan dodged another ball, before speaking up. " Him?, don't you think (dodges ball) don't you think he's to hard?" said the shorter brunette jumping out of the way, from another ball. James chuckled. " Nah!" he said. before running forward, throwing his hand back, and throwing the ball with much force. That red ball went flying towards the tall boy, hitting him hard on the forehead. The tall boy stumbled back, before falling to the ground. " YEAH!" yelled James, as he jumped up. And then high-fived one of his teammates. Logan's jaw fell, the sound that the ball made as it hit the tall boy, was very loud. And he had yet to get up from the ground.

" Hey Logan, hairy thighs over there" he said, gesturing towards a large boy, with very hairy legs and thighs. Logan gulped. James threw his ball, the ball flew past a few guys and straight in between the targets legs. He clutched the ball between his legs, he groaned as he fell to the ground. " Yes!" said James. Logan was shocked at how brutal James was being. It was just a game, there was no need to send people to the nurses office. Or turn other guys into girls.

" Big, fat and greasy" said James. Logan felt sorry for the large boy, who was not even paying attention, instead he picked at his nose. Ok gross. James aimed, and threw. The ball went straight for his stomach, the impact of the ball was so hard, it made the boy fall back. James cheered in victory. " Weird, with a stomach like that, I thought the ball would bounce right back" he said chuckling...

Logan was shaking in fear, the game had ended. But the coach decided to put him against James. Saying if you're good at dodging than it's no problem. He was the only one, as was James. The other boys watched intensely. James's victims had been sent to the nurses office, and he had a gut feeling he was next. He held a ball in his hands, looking over at James who had a sick twisted grin. " It's you and me Logan" said the pretty boy, chuckling, ball clutched between his hands. Logan looked over at the coach, who had the whistle in between his coach looked at his watch than over at the two brunettes. Suddenly he blew his whistle. Logan looked over at James, than down at the ball in his trembling hands. He stepped forward, lifted the ball above his head. And threw it with all the force he could muster. It was all in slow motion. The guys cheered, But all the noise was blocked out from Logan's ears. He looked as the ball flew towards James. His heart was beating fast. He gasped when the tall boy dodged the ball. He gulped when James looked over at him, with an evil half smile. Logan swore he just saw his eyes turn black, and two horns come out from his pretty set of hair. He also thought he saw the whole gym catch fire. His mind was playing games with him. He looked over at the pretty boy, who was now a handsome devil. His eyes widened when he saw a ball of fire come towards him. The ball came towards him, at rapid speed. He didn't have time to react cause he didn't want to get burned. He was still in this state of mind. The next thing the bookworm knows, was him feeling the air knocked out of his body, and his back hitting a very hard surface. Than darkness consumed him...

" Logan wake up" said someone. Logan's eyes opened slightly, he couldn't make out how many people were in the room. He groggily said, " Mmm did i die?" he asked. Then he heard chuckling. His blurry vision became clearer. He blinked his eyes a few times, before he finally got his vision back. He squinted at the bright light. Than he finally saw who was in front of him. It was Carlos. " Where am I?" he asked, his voice thick and raspy. " You're in the nurses" said the Latino, moving the hair from Logan's forehead. " The n-nurses?, what happened?" he asks, rubbing his head. " Uh I don't know, but I heard there was something with a dodge ball...he said, getting a water bottle for him. Logan furrowed his brows, he tried to play back his memory, but he couldn't remember anything. " Do you remember what happened?" asked Carlos, rubbing Logan's forehead. Logan looked up at him, nodding, " No" he said, wincing as he tried to get up. Carlos quickly put his hand son Logan's stomach, completely oblivious. " OW!" hissed Logan, as he clutched his stomach. Carlos quickly pulled his hands back, " S-sorry!" he said quickly." It's ok y-you didn't know...ow" he said, laying back...

* * *

Carlos helped Logan walk through the hallway, Logan still clutching his stomach, which now had a big bruise on it. they walked towards Logan's locker when Logan looked straight ahead at James. Suddenly all the events of what had happened came flooding back to him. He gasped. Carlos looked over at Logan, who was looking towards James. " Logan what's wrong?" he asked. Logan looked at Carlos with sad eyes. " James did it" he said. Carlos looked over at James than back at Logan, " Did what?" he asks confused. " He put me in the nurses office" he said, sadly looking towards the ground. Carlos stiffened, he felt his blood boil, " What did he do?" he asked in a low dark voice, the complete opposite of his sweet optimistic demeanor. Logan looked up at him, with teary eyes. " He, we were playing dodge ball, and he threw the ball at me hard, and I should have just ran away but I couldn't and the last thing I knew was feeling the air knocked right out of me" he finished shrugging. Carlos was furious, livid. It's one thing to mess with other people, but another to mess with the boy he's falling for. " He's dead" said Carlos. He began walking towards James, but stopped when he felt Logan tug on his arm. " Carlos! you can't do that" said Logan, panicked. Carlos looked back at James who was smacking Kendall's arm playfully, with a big smile on his face. " Watch me" he said, determined. He stopped again when Logan wrapped his arms around his torso. he looked back at Logan who had his face buried in his back. " Logan let go" he said in a firm voice. Logan looked up at him, with tears streaming down his face." No! Carlos you can't Kendall's with him, he'll kill you!" he said, fisting the Latino's shirt, in an attempt to pull him back. Carlos looked at James, and Kendall, than back down at the trembling boy. He sighed, " Fine, but I don't want you near them" said Carlos. Logan nodded his head, with a half smile, and wiped his tears. Carlos smiled back and grabbed Logan's hand, than they walked out of the school...

* * *

Through out the rest of the week, Carlos and Logan had avoided the pretty boy, and his boyfriend. Carlos and Logan had gotten closer. And Carlos finally saw that parting from James was the best thing he could have done. James on the other hand, was not having it. He was mad at Carlos, for ignoring him. For focusing all his attention on Logan. He can' t steal my best friend!. So James had to put on his acting skills...

Logan and Carlos sat at a lunch table, alone. People gave them strange looks, as to why they weren't hanging with James and Kendall. Over the past weeks, people had seen Logan hanging around with the populars. And they thought he was cool for hanging with them. So as to why they're sitting alone?, they do not know.

James looked over from where he was sitting. He stood up, cracked his knuckles, than said. " Show time"...

" So Photosynthesis really has nothing to do with taking pictures?" asked Carlos, as Logan had been trying to explain what it was for the past few minutes.

" No Carlos it does-Logan cut himself off, when he noticed James and Kendall standing in front of them. Carlos saw Logan, and looked up. He grabbed Logan's hand protectively under the table. Logan blushed but kept looking at his nightmares.

" Whats up guys?" asked James. The shorter boys stayed silent. James frowned. Kendall noticed and banged his fist on the table. " He said! what's up guys?" he finished coolly. The shorter boys Jumped and looked up.

" So...so you mind telling me, why you guys have been sitting all the way over here?" he asks. Carlos glared at him. " Because" he spat, crossing his arms. James sighed, " You guys still can't be mad at that...ok maybe you are". he said.

Logan didn't meet anyone's gaze, he just stared down at his food, playing with the carrot sticks. James sighed again. " Look I'm sorry". Carlos and Logan looked up at him, shocked. James never apologizes.

" What?" asked Carlos in disbelief. " I said I'm sorry, for not being a good friend, for being too pretty, but for being too rough in gym class Logan" he said. Totally putting on a preformance. Oh yea I should totally get an Oscar. Thought James to himself.

" Y-you are?" asked Logan. James rolled his eyes, " Are you deaf?, I didn't stutter" he said, crossing his arms. Logan gulped. " Ugh! just forgive me, please I don't beg, so this is me begging, please I need my other two!" he said, putting on a puppy dog face.

Logan looked over at Carlos. Carlos was shocked. "Um well if you really are-Logan was cut off, by James who lifted him out of his chair, and engaging him in a big bear hug. James knew he was still hurt, so he squeezed even harder, rolling his eyes. Logan winced at the tight hug. He panted as James threw him down on his chair with a little more force than necessary. James looked over at Carlos who had stayed silent through out the whole thing. James frowned. " Carlos come on please for your bestest most amazing, hottest, prettiest friend in the world?" he put his cupped laced his hands together and begged. Carlos looked up at the taller boy. He did look convincing. And Logan looked happy?, so why not?. " Fine...but please just don't do it again?" he asked. James hugged him tight. " Oh I promise I won't do anything like that anymore!" he said, crossing his fingers behind Carlos's back. He put his Latin friend down. " Good, oh and also please don't be mean anymore?" he asked. James gasped dramatically. " I'm not mean!, I'm an angel right Kendall?" he asked, batting his eyelashes at his boyfriend. Kendall smirked and shook his head, " Oh yea, a total saint" he said.

" See! now lets go back to our table!" he said, and began walking away, They sighed, grabbed their trays and followed. James was beaming back towards his table, his little charade had totally worked. He stopped when somebody bumped into him. " Watch were you're going fat!-(looks over at Carlos) I mean, uh no running in the halls!" he said, cheerily. Carlos sighed, he knew James would not completely change...story of my life...**TBC.**


	4. Chapter 4 how to create a monster

You know how there's a beginning to every thing?. Like the world, some say it was the big bang, others say it was God. Or James for example. Some say it was his parents, others say it was Satan. I'm not really sure on that one, I have my doubts on weather James is the devil's spawn or not. But anyway everything has a begging. James's begging it was believe it or not, on Halloween. ironic right?. I mean it explains a lot, considering it is the darkest, most evil filled day of the year. But this is just a coincidence. Maybe. But any way back to the origin of James Diamond…..

_Once upon a time, in a small state by the name of Minnesota, long ago. A mother had given birth to her first child. The date, October 31 1992. All hallows eve. Or as some like to think of it, the Devil's birthday. A night filled with, ghosts, ghouls, witches and demons. A little boy by the name of James Diamond was born..._

" It's a boy!" yelled James's father. As the doctors cleaned him up. The new born cried as he was handed to his mother.

" Oh my sweet little baby" she said, holding the crying infant in her arms. Her husband stood next to her, petting the babies head softly. " What will you name him?" asked a nurse, with a clipboard. The parents looked at each other, than down at the baby. " James, David, Diamond" said the mother. The babies father smiled at the name. " James, David, Diamond" said the father looking at his son, with love and adoration….

* * *

" Ok James sweetie I want you to have a wonderful first day in 3rd grade!" she exclaimed excitedly. A seven year old James, gulped and walked into the building….

" You can't play with us!" said a group of little boys, as they stuck their tongues out at poor little James.

" Why not?" he asked. " Because you're a fatty, and fatties cant run" said the mean little boy, as his posse joined in his laughter.

When James was little, he was a shy timid little boy. He was chubby, and he looked very girly. So the boys always picked on him, calling him mean names like, 'Fat-so, or girly boy, or fat girl'. he didn't have any friends. You could always find him sitting alone at the play ground or eating his lunch on his own. No one knew about the secret tears he shed at night….

" Mom I really don't want to go to school!" said James, gulping.

" Why not?, James it's the 6th grade, I'm sure you'll make new friends, now get out of the car!" she said, trying to get him out of the passengers seat. James groaned, but got out. After his mother left. He walked up to the schools entrance.

He was now in middle school, which meant more teasing for him. The teasing had gotten worse through out the years. The boys were in fact more catty than most girls. They excluded him from the sports and games they had. He became a loner, nobody wanted to talk too him. He prayed and hoped that by some miracle, he would find a friend this year.

* * *

And his prayers were answered, when he met Carlos Garcia. The Latino was the same as James, an outcast. He had no friends, because he was too weird and he wore a hockey helmet. The two became the bestest of friends. Inseparable. As the middle school years came by. James and Carlos had gone through puberty. James had blossomed into the beautiful man that he is now. All his baby fat disappeared. Into toned washboard abs. his skin became zit free. His hair became beautiful and long. He morphed into something completely beautiful. He got the Midas touch. Carlos became handsome as well. Fit, athletic, cute. The boys got noticed quickly. And with the gift mother nature had given them, also came a warning. kind of like the gremlins, with warnings and what not.

James got noticed in eight grade. Suddenly he had people talking to him. He had girls asking him out on dates. James always thought that being popular wasn't a thing he wanted. But boy was he wrong. When he got that taste of fame. He became engrossed with it. Suddenly the shy boy that was once known. Became a popular god. Everyone wanted to be his friend. He let all the popularity go to his head. When he found out what kind off power he had, he made sure to make all the people know what he felt growing up. He became a bully. He humiliated the boys that picked on him. He embarrassed the girls who said he was ugly. He became a monster, a beautiful monster. He knew he had the school wrapped around his finger now. He didn't leave his friend out though. He made sure Carlos got his share of the fame. The two quickly became feared, praised, loved, hated. And they loved every second of it. It was in high school when James's reign of terror began. In middle school he was starting out, a few teases here, a little name calling there. But in high school, it escalated into pure evil.

He began rumors. He was the source for gossip. If he didn't like you he'd let you know. If you got in his way, he made your life hell. He'd made so many people's life miserable that some of them even had to change schools. He loved all the power he had, over the student body. James Diamond the little shy chubby boy, no longer existed. He was now James Diamond, the prince of the night. Of evil, of lies, he made you fear him, he made you shed tears. And if you tried to do anything about it. Well let's just say it'd be the last time you walked the same hallways as the pretty boy.

* * *

In 11th grade he met his bad boy. He found out during his lower grade years, that he was attracted to both sexes. He was too pretty, to have just one sex. So he loved the thrill of chasing after both. He'd seen around a few people that caught his eye. But none more than the bad boy himself Kendall Knight. The boy was a notorious gangster. He spent more time in juvi than in school.

" Hey pretty boy" said the bad boy. They stood in the empty halls alone. School had ended and James had some test to do, and Kendall was in detention. Surprise, surprise.

" Uh can I help you?" asked James, as he shoved his books in his locker. Kendall smirked and came closer. " I dunno can you?" he asked, looking James up and down, than smirking at him.

" Ugh, as if" said James. He began walking away, but Kendall grabbed his ass. James turned around, and got in his face. " No groping south of the border, or west creep" he said. Kendall smirked, he shot him a kiss, before turning around and walking away…..**a few weeks later.

* * *

**

" Hey there Jamie, you look stressed" said Kendall. He had been staring at the brunette for a few good minutes. James rolled his eyes. " Don't call me that, don't even talk to me" he said, crossing his arms. Kendall chuckled, " I can relieve some of that tension fer ya, if you'd like, give me a call sometime baby, I'd love to show you what I can do…..he trailed off handing James his number, and walking away….**a few months later.**

" Ugh Kendall!" yelled James, moaning. Kendall was thrusting hard into him. James had been feeling off and Kendall began annoying him again. So he decided to give in. and besides Kendall was very persuasive with his tongue.

" Mmmm James" moaned Kendall, as he exploded inside the shaking pretty boy. He pulled out of him, plopping down next to him. He grabbed the brunette into his arms. Placed a kiss to his lips. " You're my new boyfriend got it, pretty boy?" he said in a very intimidating tone. James had decided not to fight the bad boy any more. So he agreed, and it was the best choice he could have ever made.

With Kendall, he had the whole school shaking at their presence. Kendall had everyone bowing down to James. They did before, but now they completely did. Kendall was a force not to be messed with. He'll shank you!.

* * *

So you see James Diamond's evil, comes from his tough years growing up. From being teased, bullied, excluded. He made sure that with his new power every body would get they're share of his pain. Hey Karma's a bitch and James loves her…but not as much as Kendall of course…or himself...or his hair.

The point of this chapter, is James Diamond became the monster he is now, by what other monsters did to him, when he was younger. So watch out, because you'll never know, when you'll fall into his web of evil…


	5. Chapter 5 loosing control

**Otay! next chapter! review review! I" ll be back soon...(:**

* * *

Slip up's, slip up's!. that's all James has been doing. He's hopeless, but I should know better, I'm dumb to even think that James would change. Where to begin this week…

" Hey pssst" whispered James. They were seated in class, and were in the middle of an important math test. He had gotten bored and Dak was sitting next to him.

"What!" hissed the football player, looking over at the pretty boy. James smiled at him. He looked around to make sure the teacher wasn't watching. When he saw the teacher typing away at his computer, he grinned evilly.

" Hey Dak, read this" he said, sliding a piece of paper over his work sheet. Dak looked at him confused. He then leaned down at eye level to get a better look at the small hand writing.

Dak's head was hovering above the note, the footballer squinting his eyes as he read what it said. 'Gotcha!' read the note. He stared at it confused, when suddenly. " Mr. Brown he's copying my test!" yelled the pretty boy while raising his hand in the air. Making the teacher and the whole class look over to where it looked like Dak was doing, what James had just accused him of.

" Mr. Zevon! Principals office now!" roared the teacher. Dak's mouth fell, he glared at James. James only shrugged, waving his hand. " Uh-bye-bye" he said, smiling. Dak scrunched his paper up, trying to self control himself. He knew he could beat James up, but he was scared of Kendall. So instead he stomped all the way to the door. Slamming it shut when he left. James smiled wickedly…

* * *

" James Diamond" called his English teacher, Mr. Griffin. James looked up from his text book. " Ya?" he asked. The teacher motioned with his finger, for James to go up to the table. James got up, and walked over to the older man. " What's up?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest. " James you failed your last assignment" he said, he himself crossing his own arms, and leaning back on his chair. James gasped, " But I thought I did a great job!" he exclaimed. The teacher leaned forward, lacing his finger together under his chin. "Well you didn't, here see for yourself" he said, taking out the assignment from a pile on the side of his desk.

James grabbed the paper, and scanned over it with his eyes. 'F' with red marker, was placed above his name. " You must have made a mistake" he said, pointing at the big red F.

The teacher shook his head, " The only mistake that was made was by you" he said. James swore he felt his eye twitch. " You will be re-taking the assignment, on Friday...after school" he said, marking it down in his planner. James's jaw fell. " Mr. Griffin you can't be serious-

"As a heart attack" he said. Staring at James. The mean boys fists balled up, as his blood went to his head. He took a deep breath before beginning again.

" But, can't I do it another day, I actually have a life!" he exclaimed, gaining the attention of all the students. " Sorry Mr. Diamond, you should have studied, instead of partying, you may go back to work" he said, as he began typing away.

" But-he was cut off.

" To work Mr. Diamond" he said, looking at him from under his glasses. James scrunched the paper up into his fist, as he stomped back to his desk. It took everything he had not to go back over there and rip his head off…

James hated that his friends were out on Friday, while he had to stay after school. He had to re-do the whole thing by himself! where the hell is Logan when I need him?. He sighed as he walked outside of the school. He half smiled when he saw his boyfriend leaning against his motorcycle.

" Hey how'd it go?" asked Kendall, stepping on his previously smoked cigarette. James pouted, " how do you think?" he spat. Kendall gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and handed him a helmet. James stepped onto the back of the bike. Just as Kendall was about to drive off. " STOP!" he yelled. Making Kendall jump, and turn the bike off. " What?" he asked startled. James took his helmet off and threw his leg over the bike. He walked over to Kendall, and stuck his hand into his jacket. " What are you doing?" he asked. As James felt through the pocket.

" Ugh where's your pocket knife?" he asked. Kendall looked at him suspiciously. He took it out of his jean pocket and held it up. " Why?" he asked. James didn't say anything, instead he yanked the knife out of Kendall's gloved hand and began walking towards the teachers parking lot….

" This is for making me spend Friday night in school asshole" he muttered to himself, as he keyed Mr. Griffin's very expensive black Porsche.

" This is for giving me an F on the assignment that I worked my awesome ass off on douche" he spat. Digging the blade into the hood of the car…

" And this is for being the lamest teacher in the whole fucking school" he said, as he took the blade and slid it around the car. He circled around the whole car, leaving messy white lines on the black paint…

He walked over to Kendall, where he was looking at him with a questioning look. " You mind telling me why you just drew all over that nice ride?" he asked, raising a dark eyebrow at his boyfriend's actions. James hopped on the bike, placing the knife back into Kendall's pocket. " Just a little thank you, for Mr. Griffin, for letting me retake that assignment" he said, wrapping his arms around Kendall's torso.

" You never learn do you?" said Kendall, smirking. James shrugged. Kendall drove off…

* * *

James is so evil, he did heartless things, without even thinking about how serious they could end up…

" Carlos shut up!" he hissed. They had ditched 5th period to pull a prank, on some girl who had told James that he shouldn't eat hamburgers, cause he'll get fat, let's just say the pretty boy was not happy one bit about what she had suggested.

" James this is way over the top man, I don't thin-James cut him off. " Don't think ok you'll hurt yourself!" he hissed and insulted the Latino. Carlos was offended, James rolled his eyes. " You know me" he said.

Carlos sighed, he was going to hell for this. Carlos unzipped his book bag, and took out the list of locker combinations, James had made him steal earlier. James snatched the list quickly. " Don't just stand there, be a look out" he said. Carlos sighed again, as he looked around the corner.

" Ok locker 1199" he said, scanning through all the combinations, " Hehe found you" he said, as he entered the code into the lock. After it clicked, he opened it. " Ok pass the burgers" said the pretty boy. Carlos hesitantly took out the wrapped burgers that he had stolen after lunch.

" Ok the raw meat" he said, after he was done placing the burgers in. He gagged when the Latino passed him the raw meat wrapped in newspaper. He spread the little chunks of meat all over the locker. After they had finished they ran to the bathroom to get rid of the evidence…

Next morning…

" Students if you have any idea as to who planted the meat into Lisa Jones's locker, please speak up immediately. This was a sick prank, Lisa has been struggling with a very serious eating disorder and there will be consequences when the person who pulled this is found…announced the principal.

Carlos looked over at James worriedly. James glared at him. This was too far, and Carlos had been part of it. He felt so guilty, that he didn't come to school for the rest of the week. They had found out that the girl was anorexic, and after the prank she had been taken out of the school, and sent to a help facility.

James thought that what he did was good. Hey I mean she's getting help isn't she?. Now I don't have to feel so guilty. And hey she called me fat, so I wasn't just about to sit back and take the insult…

* * *

James had done so many things this week that it should be put into the Guinness book of world records. For the most mean things you could do or say, in a period of six days.

Words hurt more than punches. And James knew how to use them against you. He feels the need to hurt others so he can feel better. He was hurt so many times when he was younger that now he feels like he's doing the right thing. He can't just forgive and forget, it's not as easy as they say. All those hateful words that everyone said to him, play back in his head over and over. They add to his hatred and pain. He thinks that he has to wail on other kids who are of lower standards than him. Because he's paranoid that if he's nice, people will walk all over him. And he can't have that happen again.

Sometimes he wishes he could just stop, but it's not easy. If he lets his guard down, than everyone will attack him once again. He'll be at the bottom of the food chain. Not only has he been hurt by people, but his own parent's felt like he had to be the 'perfect child'. they stress him all the time. They want, no they expect 150 fucking percent!. All the time. He has to carry on the Diamond name, make it a household name. It has to be 'iconic'. If people saw how he really feels, than maybe they'd understand why he's so messed up.

He's become so paranoid that he'll become what he was when he was a child again. That he lashes out on innocent people. People who don't even know him. He want's to take all the good-looking people, or the people who are not afraid of him, and turn them to his side. Because he doesn't want them to turn against him. The moment Logan stood up to him. He knew that he had to do something fast. For those few seconds that the people laughed at him. All the pain from his past came back. And it hit him hard. So that's why he's made it his mission to take Logan, and make him one of his. Because if he didn't, than Logan would have walked all over him, and everybody would like him. And leave James in the dust. He can't have that, not again...

* * *

" So how is it that Michael ended up with half of his hair cut off?" asked Carlos. Trying to put on this whole instigator act. Which failed miserably when he hiccupped.

James shrugged, " I dunno, hey I said I'd try and cut his hair, I never said I could…he said sheepishly.

" James he was crying in the stall for two whole periods, why would you do something like that?" it was Logan's turn to ask. James played with the loose strings on his shirt.

" Ok! Jeez, I got so into it, once I started I couldn't stop" he said. Surrendering to his shorter friends.

" Ya but that doesn't substitute the fact that you didn't stop, why?, you could have stopped but you didn't and now he looks like freaking Cassie!" said Carlos, wondering what the hell the singer was thinking. Or better yet she should have fired her hair stylist.

" Well have you seen those designs that guys get sometimes?" he asked. His friends nodded their heads slowly.

" Well I wanted to draw a pretty star!, and then I wanted to write James is awesome, but he moved so the razor cut more hair than it should have!" he exclaimed, dramatically throwing his arms up.

" Ya but-Logan was cut short. " Look what's done is done, If he was stupid enough to trust me with his hair, than that's his fault, the only hair I should care for is mine (he flips his hair) ok?, I'm done talking about this….

We all know James was lying right?. Oh yea he totally did that on purpose…insert evil laugh?.

* * *

Next morning…

James looked himself over his body mirror. When he liked what he saw he smiled. He grabbed his lucky comb and left his room…

Breakfast…

James and his parents ate their breakfast silently.

Someone clears throat. " So James…his mother begins. James looks up from his plate of eggs. " Yea?" he asks, a perfectly groomed eyebrow raises.

" So your birthday's coming up" she states. " I'm aware" he says, wanting to roll his eyes.

" Any big plans?" she asks. Sipping he coffee. James shrugs his shoulders. His father looks up from his newspaper.

" Aren't you going to throw a party?" he asks, wiping his mouth with the cloth on the table. His parents look at him, waiting for his answer.

" I dunno, I guess…

" Well, whatever you decide will be fine" says his mother, looking at the clock, placed above James's head.

James nods his head, and resumes eating his eggs again…

James hates how awkward it is with his parent's, they cant even have a normal conversation. Or breakfast, or dinner, or life!.

* * *

" Hey so I heard Mand-Camille get's cut off, as James and his posse sit at the table.

" Hey what's up?" asks Jo, mostly aimed towards Kendall. James rolls his eyes at her. She scoffs.

" Jo I'm not in the mood so don't set one" he says irritated. She rolls her eyes at him.

" I'm not starting anything, so quit assuming cause the world does not revolve around you James" she says firmly. Nobody at the table says anything. There's a line, and I think Jo just crossed it…

" Keep talking, maybe someday you'll say something intelligent" he spat. Glaring daggers at the blonde girl.

" Considering the fact that I actually have a brain" she retorted, everybody ooed.

" Pardon me, but you've obviously mistaken me for someone who gives a damn" he said back, his hatred towards her growing by the second.

" You're cool" she says flipping her pony tail back. And looking at her nails.

" I'm aware, You know I'd call you stupid but that would be an insult to stupid people" he says, crossing his arms, and waiting for her response.

" Well James, not everybody likes you, nor do I" she said. Everyone's eyes darted back and fourth. Things were getting heated. Jo obviously has a death wish. You just do not push James's buttons, you just don't.

" I'd like to see things from your point of view but I can't seem to get my head that far up my ass" he said smirking, as she looked like she was starting to get nervous.

" Well maybe people just think your're stupid!" she yelled. James looked mad.

" You're just cum you're mother should have swallowed, or even better spit" he said with venom dripping from his dark tone. Nobody said anything, they knew James had, had it. Jo stood up and ran out of there.

" Boo cross you out" said James, fake pouting and making a cross motion with his fingers. A few minutes later the rest of the teens stood up and left awkwardly…

Today was just not James's day. He was feeling so off. And people were only adding to it.

* * *

James was painting on his canvas, he was in art class and Camille kept blabbing on. James really tried to control his anger, but with what happened at lunch and his parents and just life basically he was about to blow up.

James glared daggers at the back of Camille's head, she was painting in front of him. James was getting really mad that she wouldn't shut her pie hole. She kept going on and on and on. And he was fed up.

" So anyway I was like no way Dak I think you're an awesome football player, I mean cause he is duh!, and he's like really? Cause I think I'm horrible, I mean he's great right James?" she turned around. James looked up from his painting and sent her a fake smile. She turned back and ranted on again.

James looked behind him and back down at her white jeans. He smiled and went to grab the red paint from the shelf.

" And I was like no! I think you're hot and he was like no you are!" she laughs. James opens the tap, and dips his brush in it.

She continues to talk animatedly. James pulls his brush out, and swings it towards her thigh. The red paint immediately sticks to the white fabric, staining it horribly. James grins, as she obliviously keeps talking.

" I think we might- the mean boy cuts her off. " Hey Cam, I see your little friend is paying it's monthly visit" he said chuckling. She looks back at him confused. James motions towards the back of her jeans. She looks down and gasps at the red stain.

" Attention everyone, it looks like Camille has an extra period today!" he yells. Everyone looks at her red stained jeans, and they all break into a fit of laughter. Camille looks around at all the people laughing, some pointing fingers, and others snapping pictures with their cell phones.

" Mrs. Cantos do you have an extra tampon for scary Carrie?" he says laughing. Everybody laughs more at her. Her face reddens in embarrassment. The teacher runs up to her and covers her, with a rag. She looks at James with watered eyes. " Aww bye" he says, waving his hand in fake sympathy and laughing afterwards. As the teacher escorts her out of the classroom…

" And this is how you put ketchup on the sandwich" said James, as he squirted the tomato sauce onto a boy's head. The guy had hit on Kendall. Right in front of his pretty face!. He was so not allowing that.

Everyone watched wide eyed. The mean boy had already throw lettuce bits, and pieces of ham on the guy. The guy sat there in embarrassment as he was being bullied.

Carlos and Logan watched from the table, their mouths wide open. They so desperately wanted to run over there and help the poor bastard. But Kendall had already threatened them not to get in the way. And Carlos knew better than to go against what the blonde demanded.

" But wait you can't forget the pickles" he said, grabbing them from one of the trays that was at the table, where the guy was at.

The humiliation the guy must be feeling right now. He will wake up tomorrow begging his parents to home school him. He will leave today in tears. He will go on Facebook and read about it. He will see the video people post. He was only talking to him, he didn't know that he had a boyfriend. And the next thing he knew was James walking up to him, and throwing a lunch tray over his head.

" And of course you can't have a sandwich without a beverage" said the pretty boy, snatching a cup filled with coke, from some random person, glaring at them as they tried to take it back. He opened the lid, and threw the ice filled soda all over him. Soaking his head and clothes. He threw the cup to the ground. " He's taken" he said, and with that he walked back to his table…

* * *

" I think you could loose a few lard ass"

" Did your parents ever ask you to run away from home?"

" Every girl has a right to be ugly, but you just abused that privilege".

" How did you get here? Did someone leave your cage open?".

" How does it feel knowing that tomorrow you'll come back the same?, to no friends?, a loner that's what you'll be forever".

" I'm busy now can I ignore some other time?".

" I've seen freaks like you before, but I had to pay admission".

" There is no vaccine against stupid!".

Some of the many words that James Diamond said to the poor students of Minnesota high. He's loosing control, he's been worse than ever. He actually punched a guy in the face, just for painting the schools initials on his cheek. How much more can the school handle of James Diamond, before the school shuts down?…stay tuned…**TBC.**


	6. Chapter 6 Life in plastic

**Otay next Chappee! whoo, sorry if it's getting boring...(;**

**

* * *

James's POV.**

Operation ugly duckling, starts…now.

So now that I have Logan, I think it's time I begin his transformation. Of course he wont be better than me, cause no one is duh. Logan he's not ugly, he's cute but in a sort of "little brother way". He has the cute factor down, but now I have to amp it up, to the hot factor. Of course not more hotter than me, cause if that were to happen I'd end him!.

What will I be working on, hmmm. He's got shaggy hair, got to go. He has nice skin completion, kinda pale but it suits him. His eyebrows are great, nice lips, thin but not scrawny. Just a little dab here and nip there and he'll be done. But that wardrobe, that has to go, asta la vista Mr. Rogers!.

" So Logan, you're probably wondering why you're here?" asks James. He invited Logan over to his house on this Saturday. And Logan was sort of panicked when he didn't spot Carlos there.

" Ya" says Logan in a quiet tone. He can't meet the pretty boys' eyes, so he focuses on the floor.

" Well if you want to be a part of my clique, you and I have to click, and that hasn't really happened yet so…he trails off smirking at the clearly nervous boy, God he's just like bambi.

Logan doesn't say anything. James sighs. " Come with me" he says, roughly yanking the smaller brunette up. And bolting out of the house…

James's custom silver 2010 range rover, pulls up in front of a salon. Logan looks over at James, he just smiles and takes his dark Ray bans off…

* * *

Hair saloon.

" Uh James what are we doing here?" asks Logan, as they enter the stylish salon. James smiles at him. " Were here to get you hair cut silly" he says, walking over to the front desk…

" Logan Mitchell and James Diamond" says a woman, about 30 years of age, in a very stylish outfit. James grabs Logan and fallows her.

" Ah James!" yells a man maybe in his mid thirties.

" Roberto how are you my man?" asks James, giving him a quick hug.

" Muy bueno, swell, what are you doing here?, you are not do till a few weeks" says the tall man.

James chuckles, " Actually my friend here Logan, needs a cut will you do it?" asks the mean boy.

The hair stylist places his finger on his chin, as he looks the pale boy, " Turn around" he says, motioning with his finger. Logan raises his eyebrows and does it.

" Yes I think I can do something with him" he says. James smiles at his hair dresser. James pushes Logan onto the chair. A young woman comes and covers Logan up. " Sparkling water?, or chocolate?" she asks, as she shows him the sliver tray filled with waters and some delicious looking chocolates. Logan looks at them before picking a piece up…

Soon the man began snipping at Logan's hair. He would cut left and right, the strands falling to the ground and piling around the chair Logan was seated in. After his hair was fully cut. One of the workers took Logan to shampoo his hair. He would wince when the stylists fingers got caught in the knots in his hair. They used a great shampoo and conditioner that left his hair slick and knot free.

Next they began the drying process. The expensive looking dryers worked all over his damp head. And finally they began the styling process. They had brought out some hair product that looked strange, but they said it would leave his hair soft and not sticky.

" Meet Logan the sequel" said the man, spinning his chair around to reveal the new looking Logan. James beamed at seeing Logan. His hair was now spiked, and short. No longer shaggy and covering his forehead. The lights of the mirror were illuminating his hair and showing off his natural brown hair color. He looked great now, and James was glad that he had Logan's mop cut off.

" Logan you look great" said James, circling around the blushing boy.

" I might actually want to be seen with you in public" he said. Gee thanks thought Logan to himself.

" Roberto you never let me down" said James, giving him a hug. The man walked over to Logan and ran his fingers through the short hair. " Indeed you look good Logan, now you can roll with James" he said winking at James. James swatted his hand playfully.

After they finished James was taking Logan to get a new wardrobe…

" So Logan what do you think about your new do?" asked James, while watching the road. Logan shyly smiled at him, " I really like it, thank you James" he said nicely. James shrugged.

" You're lacking in some departments, no worries" he said. Logan was slightly offended. James could say some mean things and not even be aware of his doing. But he's been used to it for so long that it must be a natural thing now.

* * *

They arrived at some designer clothes store. James was a regular according to the workers.

" Fellas I have this kid with me who really needs a wardrobe check. Because he likes wearing sweater vests and I'm actually starting to get used to it which is a very bad thing, so you think you can help him?" asks the mean boy.

The snobby looking people walk over to Logan. They immediately begin taking measurements and asking him about sizes and height. Logan looks like a lost puppy. All theses clothes that they're shoving on him do not go with who he is…

And thus begins Logan's journey into the fashion world…

Size 30 skinny jeans, check. Wait skinny jeans?. Great just what James would have expected of me, or society? Who knows but these skin tight jeans are pretty popular so why not.

Size small men's shirts, check. Hey I'm pretty scrawny, so I suppose. Wow Prada how did I not notice this on the way in. well the store is really fancy. They have designer well…everything!. This is so not where I should be. I should be at the library studying. Or watching re runs of Bill Nye the science guy. This is James's zone. And I'm trespassing. I'm not fashion 101 I don't know about the latest style, or the newest blazer. I'm cardigan and t-shirt. Not Prada and Fendi, this is once again James.

Wow a hundred dollars for a pair of jeans, I could probably by like ten pairs at T. or Ross, for a hundred dollars. Eighty dollars for a plain colored shirt, wow that's too much. I mean why would anyone spend so much on one shirt?. It just has Prada's brand on the inside of the shirt, other than that it looks like you're wearing any other fruit of the loom shirt, that you can purchase at your local Wal-Mart or Target. And they come in a six pack or lower, for about nine bucks and some cents. James speaks fluent Louis Vuitton I don't, I speak science or math. Not designer. But what did you expect from the materialistic pretty boy?. Ok the setting of this store is really reminding me of Madonna's Vogue. Should I be scared that I know that?. Strike a pose…awkward, if I start to frame my face with my hands I'll hang my self with one of James's H&M scarf's.

Logan steps out of the dressing room. Wearing a pair of black skinnies, and a gray colored button up. And a pair of black boots. James looked up from where the stylists were fitting him into a silver blazer. He smiled at Logan, he know looked like he could hang. He walked over grinning. He eyed him up and down. Logan stared at him nervously waiting for his approval.

" I like it, you know look camera worthy" he said. Logan sighed, once again he was offended.

" Really?" he asked, looking at himself in one of the mirrors. James nodded. " Yup, but were not done…he trailed off, brushing off Logan's shoulders.

Logan looked at him questioning. " Were not?"

" Nope, this is only the beginning" he grinned. He snapped his fingers and immediately his team came running towards him.

" We'll be here for a while" he said. They turned towards the blushing shorter brunette. He gulped as they got crowded around him…

**_" Oh, oh, la, la, la_**

**_I' am, I'm too fabulous, I'm so fierce that it's so nuts,_**

**_I live to be model thin, dress me, I'm your mannequin._**

**_J'adore Vivienne, habillez-moi, Gucci, Fendi and Prada,_**

**_Valentino, Armani too, merde, I love them Jimmy Choo"._**

**_" Fashion put it all on me, don't you want to see these clothes on me,_**

**_Fashion put it all on me, I' am anyone you want me to be_**

**_" Fashion put it all on me, don't you want to see these clothes on me,_**

**_Fashion put it all on me, I' am anyone you want me to be"_**

**_" Oh, oh, la, la, la_**

**_We love designer"._**

Suddenly Logan finds himself being wrapped in different types of clothing. He's being moved around form left to right. They're shoving shirts on him, putting him in new ones.

They rip his jeans off, and place him in different colored ones. James smiles as they work on the bookworm. He can sense Logan's fear, and James is loving every second of it. Logan defiantly is out of place, and it's readable on his expression.

_**" I need some new shoes, can't walk down the street in those,**_

_**You are, who you wear it's true, a boy's just as hot as the shoes he choose,**_

_**Oh yeah.**_

_**J'adore Weitzman, habillez-moi, Louis,**_

_**Dolce Gabbana, Alexander McQueen, eh oh!,**_

_**Medre, I love those Manolo**_

_**" Fashion put it all on me, don't you want to see these clothes on me,**_

_**Fashion put it all on me, I' am anyone you want me to be**_

_**" Fashion put it all on me, don't you want to see these clothes on me,**_

_**Fashion put it all on me, I' am anyone you want me to be"**_

_**" Oh, oh, la, la, la**_

_**We love designer".**_

_**" Oh, oh, la, la, la**_

_**We love designer".**_

James parades around Logan, wrapping a scarf around his neck, and placing a pair of sunglasses over his eyes. Logan smiles awkwardly. When James unbuttons his shirt and shoves it off his shoulders. Clothes is being thrown left and right. Logan's modeling around the dressing room, as James grins with satisfaction. Hats are being placed over his head, of all shapes and sizes.

They try different looks on him, a rocker look, a business man look, pretty boy, and every other style that exists out in the fashion world. Logan to be totally truthful, feels like a Barbie doll. Like James's Barbie doll. Being changed and groomed and told how to walk. This is out of his comfortable zone. He wishes Carlos was here at least with him it's less awkward.

James's fashion team, work on Logan for what seems like hours. Fitting him into expensive suits. Designer shoes. Jeans, and shirts. Apparently you have to try on the whole season, just to see if you're made for them

Or not. Should I feel like Rebecca Bloomwood?. I mean I'm not a shopaholic and I don't have any confessions. So I don't know?.

James smirks from where he's been observing Logan. He's able to tell that Logan doesn't do so well, when he's surrounded by a bunch of people. He makes a mental note. He sits back watching as Logan cowers, in the dressing rooms.

_**" Fashion put it all on me, don't you want to see these clothes on me,**_

_**Fashion put it all on me, I' am anyone you want me to be**_

_**" Fashion put it all on me, don't you want to see these clothes on me,**_

_**Fashion put it all on me, I' am anyone you want me to be"**_

James makes Logan change like a million times. Logan is really getting tired. Who knew fashion was so tiring?. I really wish the freaking designer clothes would swallow me now!. Get me out of here!.

_**" Fashion put it all on me, don't you want to see these clothes on me,**_

_**Fashion put it all on me, I' am anyone you want me to be**_

_**" Fashion put it all on me, don't you want to see these clothes on me,**_

_**Fashion put it all on me, I' am anyone you want me to be"**_

After what seemed like the hundredth pair of shoes that Logan had tried on. James had picked out an entire wardrobe for him. They both walked up to pay. Logan dropped the heavy pile of clothes on the counter. He tried catching his breath. He really needs to work out more.

" James this is great and all, but how am I going to pay for this?" asked Logan. James turned to him, he smiled.

" It's on me" he said. Logan was flattered he really was, but this is too much.

" James I can't let you do tha-the fashionista cuts him off.

" Logan it's fine, besides you really need the clothes. Just pay me back by not embarrassing me" he says, as he pulls out his credit cards. Logan blushes, James is too much. I wonder if he's bipolar?. Probably not.

Logan gasps, and his eyes widen at the total for all the clothes. Nine thousand, dollars and fifty three cents. James passes his card over without hesitation. He smiles widely as they pass the bags over to Logan. They had about ten bags in total, after they finished stuffing them in the car. They drive off.

" James ten thousand dollars is too much, I can't even no you have to take everything back, I appreciate it but-he get's cut off.

" Logan I already paid, it's ok don't have a heart attack. it's my welcome to my clique gift" he says shrugging while keeping an eye on the road.

Logan blushes, he doesn't' say anything except a small thank you. Maybe James isn't so bad after all…

* * *

Monday morning…

Everyone's eyes were on Logan. He had completely transformed. Carlos especially, he couldn't keep his eyes too himself. He thought Logan was good before but now…wow. Logan wasn't used to having so many people look at him. As soon as he stepped into the school, he got asked out twice, and a phone number.

The short brunette was rocking the one of the outfits James had picked out for him. And now as James put it, was their daily strut…

School hallway.

_**" Boys, boys, boys,**_

_**We like boys in cars,**_

_**Boys, boys, boys,**_

_**Buy us drinks in bars,**_

_**Boys, boys, boys,**_

_**With hairspray and denim,**_

_**And boys, boys, boys, we love them, we love them".**_

James, Kendall, Carlos and now Logan with his new hair and clothes. Walked down the halls in slow motion, looking like a " Sex and the city" strut.

All eyes were on the four gorgeous boys. James and Logan in the middle, and Carlos and Kendal on the sides. The girls swooned, the guys watched in amazement.

A montage of random students speaking about James's clique.

_Pretty black girl._

"Kendall Knight is a hockey playing senior, and he's dating James".

_Girl with glasses._

"I heard Carlos Garcia might be interested in Logan Mitchell".

_Two giggly girls._

"The new guy Logan is hot, he might even be hotter than James".

_Random jock._

" That new guy Logan, moved here from Texas".

_A Goth girl. With a lot dark makeup on her pale face._

" One time I saw Carlos Garcia go into Hot Topic, to buy something".

_Scene chick, with colorful strands of hair._

" I here James models for Gucci".

_Chubby ginger._

" I hear James's hair is insured for twenty thousand dollars".

_A girl named Gertrude._

" One time James threw a drink in my face…it was awesome!"…

The guys keep walking in slow motion as the bell rings.

_**" And boys, boys, boys,**_

_**We love them, we love them!"…

* * *

**_

Lunch table.

" So my face has been threatening to break out, and I' am sooo not going back to proactive". says James as he looks himself in a pocket size mirror.

" Oh mi god! James you're too flawless to break out" says Camille. After the little prank that the pretty boy had pulled on her. She decided that it was best being popular, than being hated.

" I know right?, but even perfection can't prevent pimples…he groans touching a small one on his chin.

" Well have you tried using oliv-Carlos gets cut off.

" Carlos! I don't need your mothers taco bell remedies, ok?. I need like a zit zaping cleanser or, something. ugh I have no choice, Give me my phone, I need to give Guthy-Renker, a little call, I need proactive's 1800 quick!" he says getting up form the table and storming out of the cafeteria.

" Does he always freak out like that about pimples?" asked Logan. Camille looked at him and smiled.

" Ya, it's like one of his main insecurities, that and getting fat, or his hair falling out, or becoming unpopular. The list goes on really" she said, looking down at her side ponytail. Logan raised his brows, who knew James had so many insecurities?.

* * *

History class.

This class was spent with Carlos and James. Logan didn't know why but the Latino has been staring at him all day, and then proceeding to blush every time I look at him. Well he is really cute, with is slightly disheveled hair, and his cute smile. Wow get it together Logan.

Teacher, begins handing back our reports.

" Now, I'm retuning your papers on the Salem Witch Trials back, and I'm disappointed that Manson here got the only A". he says, handing the papers back.

" Well that's not fair, he's was the only one who was actually there". says James. Manson a really gothic boy, begins to chant as everyone laughs at him. " Hexum maleficium spiritum sanctum Nostradamus!". he ends in an creepy chuckle…

* * *

In between periods.

James and his boys, were walking down the halls, when all of a sudden the Jennifer's stopped in font of the.

" Hi James you look great, are you doing something different or just hanging out with lamer friends?" asks the blonde one, referring to Logan. Logan looks down. Carlos glares at them. James get's a little mad.

" You look good too, are you eating less or just barfing more?" he asks. This causes the guys to laugh. The blonde Jennifer is offended. James and Kendall smirk.

" Whatever you'll be begging us to come back" says the brunette one, as she flips her hair. And they begin to walk down the hall way.

" Ya keep on walking one clique wonders!" says James, waving at them as they leave.

* * *

Halloween party.

James's house is packed, it's good thing it's huge. There are teens of all shapes and sizes dressed in different costumes. Of course you have the sluty animal girls, with lingerie and some form of animal ears.

And then you have the boys, some of them like to show off what they've got. In boy world, you have to compete with other guys to see who has the best set muscles.

So here is almost half the school. Celebrating Satan's birthday, did I mention it's James's birthday were celebrating?. The music is bumping, the kids look like they're having a huge orgy in the middle of the living room. Grinding just seems like that sometimes. There's Halloween junk everywhere. Someone probably spiked the punch with roofies, I'm mean rapies. Oh yea some of these teens are about to get it on.

This is actually the one time of year, where you can dress like a complete monster, and no one could say anything to you. So here I find myself dressed up like a zombie. Carlos is some Frankenstein sort of thing, Kendall is a werewolf, and James is a vampire. You should totally see the way Kendall is fallowing him around like a love sick puppy, oh wait…

" You having a great time Logan!" yells Carlos, through the music, as we stand on the stairways. I look over at the green Latino, and smile. " Yes!, I like your costume!" I tell him. I can barely see that little pink tint through his green face paint. " Thanks I like your's too!" he says. Ok I can totally feel myself blushing. Act like a boy Logan!.

James and Kendall come in from behind us. They smile at us. " This is a sick party James!" yells Franken -Carlos. James shrugs, " You know I told everyone to show up in a costume!" he yells at us. We look him confused, than at the partying teens. " They are in costumes" I state.

He laughs, " half of them, most of them are just naturally ugly" he says. This causes us to laugh. James might be evil, but some of the things he conjures up are pretty funny. Being in James's clique was like leaving the actual world, and entering boy world. You were a celebrity, everyone loved you… I think. At my old school, I wouldn't even be seen much. Most of my time was spent in the library. Or studying in my bedroom. Here I can actually be a regular teen, with the exception of being Minnesota High royalty.

If Minnesota was 'us weekly' James would always be on the cover. He'd probably have his own papz. Well the students in photography class snap pictures of him, at random times. I hear he's set up like this private photo shoot, for the year book. I guess he's just conceited. Who knew?.

So as were partying James decides that it's time I prove myself. To see if I'm worthy enough to hang with him.

" oh great who let Kimosabe in?" he says. The guys look over at a guy who's dressed as a cowboy. He's just dancing, he's not hurting or doing anything. So why does James want to kick him out?.

" Logan, I think it's time, you pay me back, go over there and tell him to hit the road" he says smiling at me.

" But he isn't doing any-he cuts me off. " Ah just do it!" he says irritated with me. I look over at Carlos he gives me a sad smile, and looks over at the poor guy I'm about to kick out. Suddenly James pushes me, a little rougher than he should have. I shake myself off, and walk towards the cowboy. I get to where he's dancing by the punch table. I look back at James, and he waves and smiles at me. I turn back to the guy, and tap on his shoulder. He turns around and smiles at me.

" Hey Logan, what's up!" he yells over the music. Why do I have to kill his joy?.

" Ya…so listen this party is getting kinda packed…I tell him. He nods and smiles. While he keeps dancing. I think he didn't get the picture.

" You should probably hop back on your horse, and gallop back to wherever the hell you came from…and don't come back". and just like that, he puts his head down, and walks away sadly. I feel like I'm going to throw up. That was the most heart wrenching thing I've ever had to do. I feel like crying, the look on his face as I told him to leave was so heart breaking. And all James is doing is laughing his head off.

I walk over to him, I feel like I'm giving an elephant a piggy back ride. He felt horrible for doing it, but at the same time he felt a little rush. He had been the one that always got bullied, and to be doing it now, it felt kind of good?.

Carlos looked over at James who was smiling smugly. He knew that look all too well. He realized what James was doing, so he quickly yanked him to another room.

" Carlos! Let go you know I don't like being touched unless it's by Kendall!" he yelled, yanking his arm away from the short green boy. Carlos began to pace around the room.

" James I saw that look, don't even think about it" he threatened. James looked at him innocently. " Do what?" he asked, raising his hands up. Carlos rolled his eyes. " Using Logan, to do your dirty work" he said. James smirked when Carlos wasn't looking. He quickly let it turn into a fake frown when Carlos looked up at him. " I dunno what you're talking about" he said.

" Yes you do, I won't let you turn him into a bully" he spat. James glared at him. " I'm not turning anyone into anything, Carlos. I could tell by the way he looked that he liked it" he said. Carlos looked at him for a while. " No he didn't Logan's sweet, he wouldn't do that" he defended the pale boy. Suddenly something popped up in James's head.

" Carlos he likes it, he even told me, he said that in Texas he loved making people feel like crap" he said. Carlos stopped pacing. " What, no he isn't like that James he's nice" he said.

" No he isn't Carlos, he just does that as an act, tries to act all innocent, when in reality he's not" said James, feeding Carlos lies. Carlos couldn't accept what was coming from the other boys' mouth. Logan was sweet, and he wouldn't hurt a fly.

" James you're lyin-James cuts him off. " I'm not a liar", he lied. He crossed his arms over his chest.

He sighed. " Look Carlos you're my best friend, so I'm going to tell you this…he trails off waiting for the Latino' s response. " What?" he asks.

James fake sighs again. " Carlos last week when I spent it with him, he told me that he's just being nice so you can fall for him, but then he would embarrass you in front of the whole school by rejecting you…he lied again.

" What?" asked Carlos, his eyes filled with sadness. " No, no he wouldn't do that James you're lying" said Carlos as he began pacing again. James looked at how nervous the boy had gotten, the mean boy let a sly smirk come across his face.

" I'm not lying Carlitos" he said softly. Carlos looked up at him, nodding his head.

" He said so himself, he said that he could never love someone like you, a retard" he said. Suddenly Carlos's eyes watered. That word " Retard" was the worst thing he had ever been called. And James knew how much it hurt when someone used that word against Carlos. " I'm sorry Carlos, it's horrible" he said.

" No you're lying James" he said shakily, as he wiped a fallen tear roughly with his arm. " I'm not Carlos, he said it, he said I could never love someone as stupid or retarded as Carlos…he's been putting on an act the whole time, he talked so much crap about you, I had to restrain myself from punching him" said James. Carlos completely oblivious that the only act going on was coming from James, his " Best Friend".

" What else did he say?" asked Carlos, in a sad tone. He didn't want to believe that the boy he was falling for would ever say something like that. " Honestly they're pretty bad Carlitos, I may say some pretty mean things, but Logan is just plain cruel". he said, Carlos looked devastated, his eyes couldn't find a spot to set them on. James smiled softy at him.

" Carlos you're my best friend and I love you, I would never lie to you" he lied once again. For a moment he felt bad, but then he remembered how Carlos was trying to tell him what to do. And he didn't like that, he also didn't like when his attention wasn't on James.

" I can't believe I would ever trust Logan" he spat his name, as if it were venom. James gave his shoulder a small squeeze. " You gonna be ok bud?" he asked. Carlos wiped the last of his tears. The green of his face paint fading away from where the tears had fallen. " Ya" he said. " I'm gonna go James, ok? Happy birthday" he said giving his friend a hug. James gave him a smile, and waked him out of the room.

Logan was chatting with Kendall, when he spotted Carlos with James. He smiled as they got closer. " Where were you guys?" he asked. They both stayed silent, until " Why do you care?". he snapped.

Logan stared at him confused " Carlos have you been crying?" he asks, noticing the boys' red stinging eyes. He tried to reach out and touch him, but Carlos swatted his hand away as if being burned. " Don't touch me, you wouldn't want to catch my retardation" he spat. Logan was seriously confused.

" Don't talk to me anymore Logan" he said, and with that he shoved past Logan and ran downstairs.

Logan turned back to were Kendall had his arm around James's shoulder. James was smiling at him. " What just happened?" asked Logan. James shrugged, " It must be that time of the month again" he said, chuckling. Logan turned to look back down, but Carlos was nowhere to be found. He turned back, only to see James walking back wards while grabbing onto Kendall's plaid shirt, and Kendall howling like a wolf. And James grinning, Fuck my life he thought to himself…TBC.


	7. Chapter 7 Lies, Lies, Lies

As soon as Carlos stormed out of the Halloween party I was left very confused. Why would Carlos not want to talk to me anymore?, did I do something wrong?. I don't know but I need to get to the bottom of this pronto.

James and Kendall were in the bedroom fixing their costumes which were left askew form their 'trick or treats' wink, wink. James was retouching his make up and adding more gel to his hair. Kendall got up from the bed grabbing his plaid shirt that was lying on the ground. He slid his arm through the sleeves walking up behind James, while buttoning it up. James was retouching his face at the moment and smiled when his werewolf wrapped his arms around his waist.

" What'd you say to Carlos little vamp?" he asked, sweetly. Placing a kiss to the back of the vampires neck. James smiled at him through the mirror. " Stuff…he shrugged. Kendall furrowed his bushy brows. But smiled when he noticed James's sly smile. He shook his head chuckling. " You never learn do you?" he asked. James gave him an innocent smile.

Logan walked the last of the teens to the door, closing it in their faces when they tried to run back in. He let out a huge breath leaning against the door. He saw James and Kendall walking down the stairs. " Party over?" asked James. Logan nodded, " Yup you said not past two in the morning" he reminded him. James smiled, " Very good puppy" he said. Logan was momentarily offended. Before he shook it off, remembering the Carlos predicament.

" Hey do you know why Carlos left like that?" he asked. Walking up to James. James shrugged before walking into the kitchen followed by his personal puppies. He walked over to the fridge and began searching through it. " Honestly?" he said, closing it and walking up to the island. Logan nodded taking a seat at it. " It's kinda bad man…he trailed off opening his trix yogurt cup. " Please tell me?" asked Logan. James sighed taking a spoonful. " He was talking shit about you so I told him to leave" he shrugged once again creating a huge lie.

Logan stared at him questioning the pretty boy. James smiled at him with fake sympathy. " What exactly did he say" he asked feeling very little right now. James cleared his throat. " He said you're a loser and was like why do you let that nerd sit with us at lunch, he's cramping my style…I know right what a douche. Then I was like he's cool, and he's like no he's not he's just some freak from Texas who doesn't know anything about being cool kick him out, and I was like no he's cool and he's staying, than he said fine then I'll pretend to be his friend and then I'll kick him out myself. And I said good luck with that and then he left. Said James biting back a giggle when noticing Logan's hurt expression. James walked over to Logan and grabbed his shoulders. " Sometimes you can't trust anyone, not even those closest to you" he said giving him a weak smile.

" Is that all?" he asked after a few minutes of trying to process all this information. " Oh yea he said you're pathetic and should go back to Texas" he lied shrugging. Logan was livid. First of all Carlos acted like he was his friend. Than he made Logan fall for him. And then the truth comes out at James's party that Carlos is just a back stabbing son of a bitch that no one can trust…

Over the weekend Logan and Carlos sat in their bedrooms mad. Carlos couldn't believe Logan. Logan couldn't even hear Carlos's name without feeling like ripping him apart. They were also very sad because they truly liked each other. And thought they had a chance at being together as more than just friends. Carlos was really falling for Logan. He wanted to be his boyfriend, his best friend. But obviously they can't and they wont ever be. Not after what James his REAL best friend told him. Logan wanted not to believe James because he knew that James was a problem starter. But James did seem very convincing and truthful. Plus all the nice things James did for him and how friendly James has been being towards him sort of sealed the deal that James wasn't a lair.

This whole time James had been smirking. He has the two smaller boys against each other now. And it'll be a matter of time until they confront each other and duke it out. And James would sit back Kendall's arm around his shoulders popcorn bag in his lap and enjoy the fight. But truth be told he did it because there was no way in hell that he would let Carlos date a loser like Logan. He can do better. He's seen the way the Latino watches Logan, with interest and hope. It's actually kinda pathetic. Logan is lame Carlos is not…kinda. He won't let the nerd turn Carlos. At first he took Logan to turn him into one of his, only because he was scared that Logan would walk all over him. I.e the first day of school for Logan standing up to James making him a laughing stock for those few miserable seconds.

But now it's turned into his own personal charade. He knows the shorter boys like each other. And it's better having two cool people hating each other in the same clique that James runs. Than two loser people liking each other and doing their own thing while not being afraid or doing what James demands and taking him off of his pedestal . No he won't have that. He knows that Carlos hates fake people, that's why he's turned Logan into what he is now. Obviously that didn't stop Carlos from wanting the smart boy. So he had to step it up a notch and pit them against each other.

He knows Carlos nor Logan are scared of him. And that honestly scares him. How will he look if two boys with the personalities of Carlos and Logan walk around the school head held up high and not caring what James says or does?. He knows he'll lose his popularity in a blink of an eye if that happens. He has the school at the bottom of his shoes and to let someone step out from under them would be the end of his reign. This is just James's biggest insecurity. Becoming unpopular. He's been through so much crap to get to where he is now. And to let Logan a country bumpkin of all people be the new mister Minnesota high will make him look like a complete joke.

Carlos and Logan have sweet personalities, friendly ones. If they stop following James around they'll make friends with everyone else. And everyone else will see that they don't have to be afraid of James. And then they'll stop liking him even though most secretly hate him. Throw him in a corner and the school will be ran based on unity and friendship. Thanks to Carlos and Logan. Not how James likes it. Drama and his own style of comedy. So to conclude this. James has turned two real boys into two fake boys. Hating each other but being in the clique that James rules. And not being out of the clique taking James's fame away. Make James the loser while they run the school.

Monday morning.

" So at your party I was like how are you…James and Jasmine Carlos's cousin chatted by the lockers. They both turned to look when Carlos angrily slammed his locker door shut. Jasmine furrowed her brows. " Do you know what's up with Carlos?" she asks feeling concerned for her cousin.

" He found out that Logan was talking about him behind his back and now he's pissed" said James. Looking at his cell phone. Jasmine was confused, Carlos had told her that Logan was nothing but nice to him. And that he liked the boy. She was happy for him. He's never seemed so happy in his life. She excused herself and walked over to the clearly visible mad boy.

" Carlitos what's wrong cous?" she asks placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. He turns to her. Her heart breaks Carlos's eyes are saddened and full of hurt. She doesn't like seeing him like this. He's always so happy and hyper. Now he's just sad and gloomy. It's almost frightening to her.

" Oh hey Jas, nothing it's just…stuff…he trails off sadly. His eyes landing onto the ground. She frowns Carlos never is this sad unless he's been hit by a low blow. " What did Logan say?" she asks. Carlos looks up at her. " Logan?, how'd you kn-she cuts him off. " James" she replies vaguely. Carlos nods stuffing his hands into his jean pockets. " He said things that hurt" he shrugs. She frowns again feeling angry and protective of her little cousin even though he's taller and stronger she's older. " What?" she asks.

" Really Jas it doesn't matter" he replies. But she isn't having any of it. He goes to walk away but she grabs his wrist. He groans running his hands over his head. " What?" she demands again. Carlos knows she'll just nag and nag, and then tell his dad if he doesn't just tell her. He sighs. " He said I was…retarded" he whispers. But it's loud and enough for Jasmine to hear and enrage her. She balls her hands into fists. " Where is he" she snaps. Carlos is taken aback slightly. Jasmine when she's angry there is no stopping her. And when someone messes with her family she's out for blood. Carlos's eyes widen when he notices Logan walking up to James. She follows his gaze and glares when she spots her target.

" esta muerto" she grits. And begins to walk towards him. Carlos yelps and jumps in front of her. " Jasmine no!" he says holding his hands up to block her. But she pushes him out of the way. Logan and James are talking when they notice a short angry looking brunette walking up to them. At first Logan thinks it's just another person coming to confront James about something he might of said. But then he remembers no one confronts the pretty boy. And as she closes in on them he recognizes her as Carlos's cousin.

" Logan" she spits. He looks at her confused. " Yes?" he asks. All of a sudden a hard punch to his gut takes him back, making him loose his air. " That's what" she spat. Logan groaned clutching his hurting stomach. " What the hell was that" he asks breathless. " for being a pendejo" she said. Logan gasped looking up at James. Who was clearly biting back a laugh. He glared up at her. " I didn't do anything he's the one who was talking about me" he retorted. That's when Carlos stepped up. " What!, I never talked about you!" he defended himself. Logan let out an incredulous laugh once he was done clutching his hurting tummy.

" Sure" he said. Carlos pushed him against the lockers. They both stared at each other pissed. But then they saw something else. Love?. No matter how mush they wanted to just make out against the lockers Logan remembered what he said and pushed him away. " So now you're a liar too?, leave me alone!" he yelled at Carlos. For a moment Logan regretted it because of the hurt look on Carlos's face. But what he said is unforgettable. Carlos looked like he was about to snatch a bitch. But then he remembered it was Logan and he couldn't bring himself to hurt him. So he just walked away.

" Next time I'll shank you" threatened Jasmine huffing and walking away. Logan rolled his eyes as she walked down the crowded hall way. " Whatever chola" he muttered to himself. James giggled. Logan looked up at him clearly not amused. He shook his head sighing as the bell rang signaling the start of the school day.

Today was just not Logan's day. He couldn't concentrate at all. He actually drew doodles on his notes during math class his favorite class outrageous!. He couldn't stop thinking about Carlos. The whole locker thing, the way they looked into each others eyes. There was something there. He was mad that Carlos accused him of talking about him. Never would I talk about a person I care about. He doesn't even know what exactly it is Carlos thinks I said about him.

Lunch time.

" Do you know how much carbs are in that butter you're smearing all over that potato?" says James pointing at Camille's lunch tray. She gasps realizing James is right. She pushes her lunch tray forward and takes out a special K bar. Kendall chuckles sitting besides his boyfriend. James looks at Carlos and Logan who have like a huge gap in between them. He smiles satisfied and turns to Dak.

" Dak man how's foo- music plays over the P.A. cutting the mean boy off.

" Oh that's me" he says and get's up with Kendall. They walk hand in hand towards a make-shift stage in the corner of the cafeteria. The principal is at the microphone stand.

" Everybody, please give a round of applause for last years prom prince. He kicks off his reign today as head of the student activities committee. Mr. James Diamond!" he yells in the mic. Everyone cheers and applause for the pretty boy. He's now wearing a crown, taking center stage and yanking the mic from the principals hand. He receives a dirty look from the principal for that. James shoos him away. And turns to his the fellow students.

" Thank you Mr. Rodin. I just want to say that under my rule, the s.a.c. will do more than just sell candy canes and sponsor queer stuff like recycling…

A crunchy looking boy in an earth shirt looks really offended.

" I have plans for some sick parties. My mom knows the people that run the Pokegama lake dinner cruises…so yeah. (Turns serious) but also it's gonna be about building bridges. And being kind to the less fortunate. Where's that little boy I met a few months ago?". James spots Logan in the crowd and smiles.

" Come here" he says. Waving at Logan. Who looks really nervous. He reluctantly get's up. Turning red at all the eyes on him. He steps at the foot of the stage. James reaches out and yanks him onto it. Throwing his shoulder over Logan's neck. Everyone stares slightly stunned, others horrified.

" This boy is a new student this year and I'm going to make it my personal responsibility that by the end of the year, he thinks Minnesota High is totally rad". people cheer and whistle. Logan looks around with a nervous smile. James holds the mic up to Logan hitting him in the nose. " Sorry" he whispers lowering it a bit. Logan smiles while rubbing his nose.

" Thanks, James". says Logan ever the mannered boy.

" You're welcome Liam…

" Logan".

" Whatever"…

Study hall.

A girl with large rimmed glasses a ponytail, an Misfits t-shirt with a tape recorder walks up to James. She taps his shoulder. James turns around with a why the hell did you just touch me look. She gulps and takes a step back. " Ya?" he asks un amused at this boring looking character. She smiles braces popping out and shit. James cringes. " Mr. Diamond can I interview you for the sshchool newsshpaper?" she ask. Her s's come out with spit which makes James nauseous but he agrees anyway.

" Great, now sshince you were prom prince lassht year are you hoping to win prom king thissh year?" she asks holding a black tape recorder to the pretty boys face. James smiles and flips his hair.

" Hope? I'm gonna win" he says ever so cocky. The girl smiles.

" Ssho what kind of advice can you give boyssh who are going for prom prince?" she asks. Pushing her glasses back. James chuckles.

" Be hot, proud and just well…hot" he says shrugging.

" And what exactly are you planning to do with that new boy you talked about during lunch?".

James grins, what wouldn't he do to Logan. Don't pun that nasty's.

" Well I have taken him under my wing, show him the ropes you know?, cause he's like a fawn and people will like devour him so I've made it my mission to see that it doesn't happen". he replies flashing his killer smile.

She nods. " Jamessh you are very well know here in Minnesshota high sshcool.".

" Thanks" says James.

" Do you think people look up to you?" . she asks wiping the sweat off her palms onto her shirt. James laughs. " Why wouldn't' they?" he says nonchalantly. She smiles.

" Well do you have any lassht wordssh before the interview issh over?" she asks. James smiles and yanks the recorder from her small hands hard. She yelps slightly while rubbing it.

" Ya I'm the best bitches!" he yells shoving it back into her chest. She smiles nervously. " Thank you for your time" she says turning off the recorder. James smiles, :" Anytime…oh and you should get your dentist to check out that spit glands, guys don't like girls who spit…just sayin" and with that he walks away leaving a very confused but offended girl…

Through out the week James watched as the shorter boys avoided each other like the plague. He liked having control over his puppies. He kinda laughed cause they were like Chihuahuas all bark and no bite. Secretly bashing each other when either one was mentioned. He just wanted to get them in a room together so they could rip each other apart. He wanted them to confront each other. To fight already. But no instead they just vented to James as if he were a therapist. He sort of felt like Lucy Van Pelt, you know from the peanuts?. All he needed was a psychiatric booth 5 cents please!. And he's set. But no instead he was like a wale for sexually frustrated shorties. Because that's what he thought they were in need of a good fuck. Them mother fuckers need to get laid!. He's got Kendall and they well I guess they have their hands.

The boys glared at each other every chance that came up. They really hated one another's guts. But deep down they really just wanted to kiss and make up. Their anger only increased because James was feeding them false information. He said he said. He mixed up the words that came out of each boys' mouth. If Logan said something like " I'm really mad at Carlos why can't he just apologize?" than James would twist it around and make it sound like, " Carlos really needs to apologize because he's an asshole major, talking shit about me I'm mad" and that only enraged Carlos more. He did the same with Carlos, mix up his words and then gossip it to Logan. James has been making up lies left and right, and it's led to the boys being fed up and wanting to go at it hard. So this week after having enough of each others word, have planned to fight after school. Carlos is sick of the "supposed" things Logan has been saying. And Logan is fed up with all the bullshit James has been telling him that Carlos says. They're ready to do this. They've had it coming. James will just sit back and enjoy as the boys kill each other. _After school the parking lot be there_…there's about to be a what! a boy fight!...


	8. Chapter 8 Snitches, Bitches, Stitches

**Okay, sorry for the lack of Kendizzle in my story, but that'll change shortly so all you Kendall lovers hang in there. Hope's you'll enjoy...**

* * *

**Carlos's POV.**

Am I really going to go through with this?. I don't think I can, it's Logan even if he did say all those things about me…I just can't find it in myself to ever hurt him, not like this. My body tells me to punch him than kiss him. But my mind and heart tell me to just kiss him. Being in love is truly a battlefield. Whoa did I just say love?. Love, love, love…love. Is that what I'm in?, is that why I can't hurt Logan?. Is this why every time I see him my heart flutters and my face feels hot?. Is this the reason why I can't stop dreaming about him and wanting to ravage him in the middle of class?. I'm in love and I just I can-I'm in love with Logan Mitchell…

So school this week has been hectic a circus. The word has been of course spread out but to a minimum where the teachers won't find out because a soon as they do the biggest event of the whole school year will be destroyed. Well I mean the second biggest event after James of course. Logan and Carlos have been more distant than ever, they sometimes don't even show up to lunch at all. James has driven them apart completely and he hopes that after their little scuffle things will go back to normal, Logan and Carlos being cool with each other because quite frankly James is a little embarrassed by how the boys are acting. They're making him look bad.

" So you really think the boys will like bash each others faces in?" asks Camille, in a way feeling bad because she thought that they would make a cute couple, and they were always friendly towards her especially Logan and for that she respected them.

" Man I hope so, or else all this hype would be for nothing" says James. Camille frowns but smiles when James shoots her a questioning look.

" So what exactly happened between the two, because I didn't quite understand the whole story?". James looks at her, than turns to look around the empty cafeteria. They were doing some student activities comity planning for the prom. The pretty boy sighs and motions her to scoot her chair closer.

" Logan and Carlos are in this argument because well...I might have said some things…he trails off looking closely at the confusion wearing brunette girl.

" What do you mean?" she asks, not following James. He sighs scratching the back of his head.

" I kinda started the fight" he says as if nothing. Camille stares at him her brows furrowing as it finally pieces together. No wonder the boys are in such a mess, she should of seen it. Carlos in all the years of knowing him has never had any type of drama with anybody. James was the obvious answer to all this.

" Why would you that?" she asks. James chuckles rolling his sleeves up. He shrugs his shoulders leaning back in his chair.

" Do you know how long it's been since there has been any type of action at this school?".

" Ok so let me get this straight, you started the fight between Carlos and Logan because there is not enough drama in the school?" she asks. James laughs and nods his head at her.

" What exactly did you say to make them come down to blows?".

" Just a little of that a little of this, something like how supposedly Logan called Carlos a retard and Carlos calling Logan a pathetic human being, you know the works". he says vaguely. Camille feels her stomach turn in knots. She knows how much Carlos despises that word. Than it finally hits her just how cruel James really is. She knew he was mean and all but she never thought that he would sink to such a low level and make Carlos his best friend one of his victims.

Than she get's an epiphany about just how fake her high school life really has been by following James. It's about time woman!. She was so blinded by popularity that she lost herself completely. James made popularity in school look like being ruler of the world, almost as if it were god like. And that's the only reason why she stayed. Because she was popular and it felt good. But she mentally slaps herself right now for not realizing sooner what a lie she's been living. Then all her pain and emotional stress that James has put upon her hit her like a ton of bricks. She looks back at everything she's done. Putting people down, making them feel unappreciated. Because of James. He had her so tangled in his web that she lost all control of her life, James has literally controlled her all this time. He made her a fame hungry fake person.

She feel's sick to her stomach. James was never a real friend ever. Not even to the one boy that was his only friend when he was the one being bullied. The one friend that's been with him through all his tough times, that's been there to lend his shoulder when James needed it to cry on. Through all the times he's had suicidal thoughts. Carlos was truly the best friend in the world to James, catching him when he falls. And this is how James repays him.

How could she be so blind?. Why didn't she see sooner what James made of her?. All the putdowns, low blows, sick pranks he's pulled on her. And yet she found herself going back to him, because James promised her popularity. And he came through but she didn't realize what a horrible bitch she became. And she came to this epiphany thanks to Logan and Carlos and this confession by James…

" So I hope you're ready for this fight, cause I was talking to Logan earlier and he said he's not gay and you should stop looking at him like you want him, cause it's not going to happen" lies James once again, he keeps stirring the pot. It'll only be in a matter of time that it overflows and he is the one to get burned.

Carlos eyes him suspiciously. That can't be true Logan kissed his cheek that one time James ditched them at the mall. Or when they had that back to chest hug thing in the middle of the arcade, Logan seemed really into it. But than James says something when Carlos tells him about the touches and the peck on the cheek that has Carlos thinking.

" I told you he's just trying to get you to fall for him, but you know that already and I told you to be cautious so I don't know why you keep staring at him all lovingly?" says James, making the Latino blush. Just then Logan walks past them with Dak by his side. Their eyes connected, Carlos saw fear, and sadness and confusion. Logan saw that Carlos's eyes were lost, they were dull and lifeless, filled with confusion.

James observed the gaze they gave each other. He knew that they were both fighting with their emotions, they were both so oblivious. Lost in a lie and trying to find the truth. That made him smirk satisfied. James was the type of bully that left you emotionally scarred. He didn't have to hit you to prove a point. He just had to use your weakness, your vulnerability the thing that makes you hurt the most, to make you crumble. Words hurt more than punches, because a punch will cause you pain momentarily but then it'll disappear leaving a bruise that will fade away in a short time. Words wound deep in the heart. They leave a permanent bruise on the inside, one that stays forever. And that was the most powerful way to destroy a person.

But as has been told before, James only retaliates in this way because of how he was hurt when he was younger. He likes people to feel his pain, to see what he had to go through to get to where he is. James you could honestly say felt like he was the only person in the world that was hurt in such a way as he was. that's why he makes everyone at the school feel small. All those years of torment had finally bubbled up and many people saw that. In a way they could sorta understand where James is coming from, but the way James finalizes things is not a way that anything should ever be resolved. It's a game of you hit me, I hit you back harder.

You call me silly names, but I'll use your deepest insecurity and scar you for the rest of your life. What do you think has happened to all those kids that picked on James growing up?. Most of those kids don't even go to school here because of what James has done to them. James was like 007 when it came to finding what made you weak. And if you let it be found than you can guarantee that you'll be hit by a low blow. There are many types of revenge. You can simply choose to ignore the problem and that makes some people boil. Or you can do everything in your power to make sure that person wishes they never even looked at you.

Kendall can beat you half to death, but James can finish you with one word. That's all it takes one word and you're done. With one word he can make sure you walk these hallways like a ghost, completely invisible. He can destroy you socially, turn everyone against you. Run you out of the school, hell sometimes out of the state. He just knows how to aim and get a perfect shot. The kill shot that'll finish you. So I warn you to stay on his good side because you most certainly do not want James on your bad side. And when that happens you better make damn sure you're prepared, because everything that you've had at the school he could take away in the blink of an eye. Your friends, your confidence, any sort of popularity you had established, your whole high school years. He doesn't care if you're a freshmen or a senior, everyone gets treated the same, everyone gets hurt the same. Everyone get's the same dose of the villain's poison.

Fight night.

**Logan's POV.**

So it's all come down to this. I can't even begin to comprehend how I Logan Mitchell, the nerdiest kid in the world, is here about to fight. How I Logan Mitchell, a kid from Texas came to Minnesota and became school popularity over night. How in a short matter of time my life as an outcast did a complete 180. How now I suddenly have friends and attention. How at this moment I have a crowed cheering me on as I stand in front of the boy I never in these few months of being here thought I would ever fight.

The boy I have so deeply fallen for. The guy that became my one true best friend ever. How can I hurt him?, I can't even find it in my strength to glare at him anymore because it hurts. I don't know what I did to make him so angry at me. When did we go from being practically joined at the hip, to wanting to scratch each others eyes out?.

But as I stand before him, I see that he's ready to get this over with. And if that's the way he want's it than I'll just have to break my heart again and fight back. I look over and see James wearing a satisfied grin, he doesn't even look like he would stop it anytime soon. I look over at everyone. Students chant as they record. Camille looks sad and guilty...odd?. I turn back to look at Carlos but I'm immediately met with a punch to the face.

**James's POV.**

Wow I never thought Carlos would be the one to throw the first punch, I'm proud!.

**Kendall's POV.**

These little pussies better put on a good fight, I have better things to be doing like oh I don't know…fucking my gorgeous boyfriend senseless!.

**Carlos's POV.**

Oh my god! What have I done!, please take me now!.

**Logan's POV.**

I look at the blood that's painted on my fingers. Did he- was that a punch? I was going to go easy but that bitch is dead, fuck everything! Fuck the love I had for him! And more importantly fuck you Carlos!...

Without giving Carlos a chance to back away, Logan's leg swept out in a wide kick, connecting with Carlos's shin, throwing him off balance making the Latino land to the ground with a thump. Without even realizing what exactly was happening, Carlos found himself flat on his back, sucking in deep breaths of air that seemed devoid of oxygen, wincing as tiny pebbles from the asphalt dug painfully into his back.

His sight cleared with just enough time to roll away from a kick to the ribs. Before Carlos could get up, Logan punched the back of his head making him fall back on his stomach making him loose his air once again. Everyone was in awe as they witnessed Logan obviously skinnier and less muscle than Carlos, give him a good beat down.

With all the adrenalin pumping through the brunettes body he didn't even stop to think of what he just did. But as Carlos struggles to get up, groaning the whole time, Logan's eyes widen realizing just how good he had gotten him. He freezes in place as Carlos finally manages to get up. His face scratched and bleeding, the tip of his nose slit. Logan is so horrified and in shock that he doesn't even see when Carlos throws his fist forward connecting it with his nose.

Logan stumbles back, hissing as he grabs his throbbing and now bleeding nose. They glare at each other with darkened glazed over eyes. Their breaths come out heavy and uneven. Carlos looks around, all sound is drown out by his anger. He can't think straight because his brain is not allowing, plus his head is hurting. As if their bodies are being controlled by someone else, they find themselves wrestling on the hard ground, as they try to get a punch in.

Logan had socked him in the face giving his nose the same treatment. Logan was on top of Carlos. Punching everything and anything he could. Carlos winced as he tried to shield his face from the angry brunette. Carlos somehow managed to push Logan off of him, and now it was Carlos who was on top rabidly punching his sides.

As Carlos bruised his ribs, Logan felt immense pain. He had to get Carlos off of him because he didn't know if he could take anymore. Logan grabbed the hood of Carlos's sweater and yanked it forward over his head. Carlos was suddenly pulled forward and across Logan, making the top of his head pound into the ground. The sensitive skin of his head immediately tares, making blood mix with the dampness of his sweat.

Everyone ooo'd when Logan did that. The fight was becoming brutal and neither boy was showing mercy. Carlos's vision began to blur. His head began to spin feeling like his brain was being rattled around. The top of his head felt like someone gabbed it with a knife. Then he felt weight on his back and hard punches land to the side of his head. His ears were being punched, his jaw, his neck, shoulders his head again. Logan was lost in the fight.

Carlos winced and groaned in pain. He managed to reach back with his head still down on the ground ducking the hits. He wrapped his hands around Logan's neck and pulled him forward, making the brunette flip off of Carlos's back and land hard onto his back. Then Carlos was on him, punching his face with much force. His eyes, his nose, mouth, chin anything that was on Logan's face. The next thing he knew he had arms being wrapped around his torso and being pulled away from Logan.

Kendall had his arms around Carlos, struggling to get the boy still. James had a death grip on Logan pulling him back because Logan still didn't have enough.

" You stupid piece of shit!, let me go James!" hissed Logan. Clawing at James's arms his legs flailing as James pulled him back.

" Fuck you Logan! I never did anything to you!, I never deserved any of this!". sobbed Carlos. His tears falling to his face. Making him hiss as the salty water washed over his cuts. Carlos's heart was broken as he watched how hard Logan was struggling to get away from James so he could come over and hit him some more.

" You called me a r-retard! Y-you told m-me you were my f-friend!" his words broke as he sobbed and trembled in Kendall's grasp.

Logan didn't care how Carlos felt right now. He threw the first punch. What did he think was going to happen?. Did he think that Logan would break down crying begging for his forgiveness?. Logan had nothing to apologize for whatsoever. His anger only increased as Carlos was yelling everything Logan had supposedly said about him. He managed to unhook James's arm from his waist. The next thing the pretty boy knew was Logan running towards Carlos full speed.

Carlos and Logan held onto each others necks. Clawing at the skin as the taller boys tried to pull them apart again. They had a vice like grip on each other. Their legs kicked at their stomachs as they were lifted off the ground. James and Kendall used all their muscle power to pry them apart. Carlos spit on Logan's face as James pulled Logan back. But Logan reached forward and scratched down his face, from forehead over eyelid and onto cheek. They both yelled obscenities. While they were being carried away by the school's police officers…

" So as a result of this fight, both of you are suspended for a week" said the principal. Shaking his head in disappointment. Two nurses were dabbing at the cuts with alcohol making the boys bite their lips in pain. They sat two rows apart. Just in case they tried anything funny. The principal and nurses left, making the officer stand outside the room to watch them.

They were gripping the edges of the desks hard making their knuckles turn white. They could see each other through the corners of their eyes. Their legs jiggling uncontrollably the only way to keep them calm so they wouldn't leap over the desks and rip each others heads off.

Their eyes shot up towards the door as it was being opened. They stared confused as Camille walked in and took a seat in the middle row dividing the heated boys. She sat feeling the tension and the heat that radiated from their bodies. They had an intense hawk like stare on her making her squirm under it. She bit her lip and looked at both boys. She cleared her throat after drowning in her own awkward. The boys looked at her glaring at each other occasionally.

" Uh hey boys…I-I have something to tell you guys…she trailed off, releasing a huge breath. While staring nervously at the angry short boys. They looked at her waiting for her to go on. She gulped.

" So James is evil" she states. Earning a roll of the eyes by Carlos and a scoff from Logan, than no duh look.

" So what else is new?" asks Carlos sarcastically. Staring over Camille's shoulder but glaring when Logan looks at him.

" No I mean evil, not high school evil, like Satan's spawn".

" Pretty much everyone knows that, heck even unborn babies are warned, cuidado es muy malo ". says Carlos. Logan rolls his eyes sighing.

" Where are you going with this Camille, James is evil big whoop" he says, rubbing his forehead and wincing at it's still hurt state of being.

" I have to tell you something that I have realized" she says, sadly while looking down at the desk.

" If you say, you just realized that James is evil I will slap a ho and I ain't talking about Logan". says Carlos looking over at Logan. Logan stands up and glares over Camille.

"Keep going bitch, talk shit get hit" he threatens, flipping the Latino off. Carlos smirks.

" I'd love to wipe that smirk off your stupid face" says Logan, cracking his knuckles for emphasis. Carlos stands up abruptly causing the desk to fall over. He stomps closer, leaning over Camille and getting in Logan's face.

" Fuck you Mitchell".

" You'd like to wouldn't you", he replies, cockily making Carlos step back. He reels his fist back going to punch Logan, but Camille stands up and yells.

" Enough!, don't you see what you're doing?. Carlos never in the years that I've known you, have you ever fought with anyone, and now you are because what? Because Logan called you a retard?. Well you know what he didn't, he has never said one bad thing about you" she says panting for her breath afterwards.

Carlos furrows his brown, eyes darting back and fourth to the brunettes. Logan's eyes widen than he somewhat smiles. Carlos looks down at Camille confusion all over his bruised face.

" Camille James told me-he get's cut off by Camille.

" James! that's exactly who is at fault. He's the one that started this whole fight between you two, he's the one that went around behind your backs making up things, twisting your words and then feeding you false information, James, not you, not Logan, James". the boys look at her, than at each other. They stay silent for awhile until Carlos speaks up.

" Camille James would never do something like that" he says, softly but you can hear the doubt mixed in his tone.

" Oh really?, than tell me why he had no problem admitting it to me a few days ago. Tell me why he had no remorse, why he's not here helping you guys sort out this problem, instead of being at home fucking his criminal boyfriend. Or how he had no problem letting you guys tare each other's skin off. How he had a sick satisfied smile as he watched you guys beat the shit out of each other. How after all these years I finally found out how blinded I was, h-how I now r-realize what he h-had made of me…she doesn't even fight back the tears. She slumps back in the seat and covers her eyes as she sobs. The boys look at each other. Logan places a comforting hand on her shaking shoulder.

" Camille…I don't think James would stoop that low" says Logan softly. He looks up at Carlos who's eyes are looking everywhere, who has an expression that is unreadable.

" But h-he did…he t-told me, because I-I asked him about it…h-he told me about the H-Halloween party, how he made up everything, he made u-up everything b-because he said the school didn't h-have enough d-drama" she hiccups. Trying to slow her breathing.

They stay silent for awhile. Camille finally stops crying and is able to create full words now. Carlos is still looking blankly at her, his body stiff.

" I'm sorry for crying, but I just had to tell you guys. You guys are so sweet and to see both of you like this is not right. I can't believe how engrossed in popularity I was, that I didn't even realize how I no longer had friends, real friends, how I had become a huge bitch to everybody. James had me wrapped around his finger guys. He did horrible things and said mean things to me. But I still remained loyal to him because he promised me a good high school life. But now look at me I'm here sobbing my eyes dry, looking a hot mess, because I can see how fake he is, how fake I was, how fake he had turned everyone".

" Camille that's a huge accusation, how do we know you're being truthful?" asks Logan.

" Because I' am. I know we don't exactly talk all the time, but…Carlos say something?" she says, noticing that the Latino has not said a single word throughout the whole enchilada.

Carlos breaks out of his thought, fluttering his eyes and looking at her.

" I don't know…

" Carlos think about it…James uses low blows, he does not do physical damage. Or what about the fact that only you, Kendall, Jasmine, me and James are the only one's who know about how much you get hurt when someone calls you retarded. Logan couldn't possibly know that because he's new here, and the last time I checked you don't exactly go around broadcasting to everyone about how much you hate that word, because you know that they'll use it on you. Logan can't know that because he hasn't know you long enough to know everything about you. But I can tell you that Logan's known James long enough to see that James is a mean boy, that he hurts people intentionally without hesitation.

She reasons, making Carlos and Logan think. She sniffles and wipes her runny mascara. They stay silent again. She can see how deep in thought they are but especially Carlos.

" I…ah I never called you a retard, I never said anything about you, it was never my intention to make you fall for me so I could embarrass you." says Logan, his words coming out cracked. They both turn to the brunette smart boy. And they can see the truth in his eyes. Carlos bites his lip nervously.

" I never called you pathetic, or said you were un-cool. I never said I would act like I was your friend just so I could turn my back on you later". he says truthfully, Camille smiles because they finally realized that James was their puppet master and that they were the puppets.

"Logie…could you ever forgive me?" asked Carlos, his breath hitching. His tone slightly hoarse. Logan sighs and stands up.

" Carlos, you don't need to apologize…I should because I didn't see, because I didn't do anything to try and talk to you, but more importantly because I believed James" he says. The next thing they knew they were wrapped around each other, sobbing and apologizing for the fight, the hits, the lies everything.

" C-Carlos, I never wanted t-to h-hit you…I never wanted t-to f-fight you. You have b-been my only friend in a long time, and I-I-I just I'm sorry for everything Carlos" he sobs into the Latino's shoulder. Carlos sniffles and nods into Logan's shoulder.

A sense of warmth and security spread through Logan's body as the Latino held him, making him cry more because he knew that all this time they were fighting for nothing. That they wasted so much time believing James. Carlos shakes in Logan's arms. He can't believe he would ever do something like hit the boy in his arms, because James thought it was entertaining. But because he believed that James was his real friend. Carlos understood that James was still hurt about what he went through as a kid. But he never thought that he'd turn on Carlos. All Carlos ever did was be there for him. He went along with the pretty boys' schemes. With his pranks that caused emotional damage to people. Who laughed along at the mean but funny things James did and say. Who at one point decided that being a mean boy wasn't something he wanted to pursue. But still he stayed with James because he was his best friend and because Carlos loves his friend.

They pull away, tears falling down their bruised faces. Making them cry more because being this close they could see just how and what James had made it come down to. Their eyes spoke a thousand words, sorry, regret, disbelief, happiness, love. Without even thinking Logan leaned in and placed his lips onto Carlos's.

Carlos's eyes widened, and his body went stiff. He let out a shaky breath feeling Logan's soft lips on his. He dreamed about how it would feel to kiss the brunette. If the kiss on the cheek left him dazed just imagine how it made him feel right now.

Logan sighed into the kiss when Carlos began kissing him back. Logan couldn't believe the sparks that he felt. He felt it when they hugged or accidentally brushed their hands together. But now they were as cliché as it sounds, they were booming fireworks. It's as if for a moment everything else disappeared, and noting even mattered. All worries and pain left. The world stopped spinning and they were the only ones left on it.

They pulled apart, resting their foreheads together, blushing immensely. " What was that for?" asks Carlos breathlessly, while running his thumb over the pale boys' blushing cheek. " Because, it's what you do when you realize how stupid you have acted, and how much you've hurt the one guy you're kinda crazy for" says Logan, smiling shyly his pink cheeks darkening.

Carlos beams, and kisses him again, wrapping his arms around his thin waist and pulling him as close as possible. They pull away and Carlos gently bumps his nose on Logan's smiling against the smart boys' lips. " Well I happen to know this guy who is crazy for a certain nerd in his arms right now" he teases. Making Logan giggle. They stare at each other lovingly until it's interrupted by Camille's loud awing. They release each other and smile shyly at the girl who has her hand placed over her heart and looking at them dreamily.

" So effing cute!" she squeals and runs over to them, engaging them in a group hug. Carlos and Logan look at each other, the most adorable expressions etched on their faces…

Later that night. Camille's house.

" Carlos don't you think this is wrong?, I mean this is sinking to his level, were better than that" says Logan, questioning the proposition Carlos just presented. Carlos paced around Camille's shed, which was by the way totally rad. With a TV. And a collection of sweet 80's through 90's movies, party lights, mini fridge and a huge couch.

" Yes Logan I do, and I don't know I just, James needs to see that he can't mess with just anybody" he says, groaning and running his fingers through his jet black hair. Camille was watching as the boys couldn't for the life of them stop sending each other flirty looks. It made her grin like a school girl, oh wait…and it also gave her hope that one day she'll find something like what Carlos and Logan will soon have.

" I think James needs a trip down memory lane". says the Latino a mischievous smile gracing his lips.

" But didn't you say James thinks about his past all the time?, that would make us worse than him. That would be a very horrible thing to do, if you say it left him traumatized than why would you want to make him relive that?, I know you may hate James right now, but there's different more better ways to do so" reasoned the ever so logical Logie. Carlos sighed for like the millionth time today. He thought for a moment before a light bulb went off in his head, or was it just the one above his head flickering.

" Sorry that light bulb never seems to work" says Camille sitting back down.

Carlos laughs before turning serious again. A very strange look on the Latino, as you hardly ever saw that look on him.

" Fine we won't do that, but still I want to show him that he can't fight with fire" says Carlos, taking a seat next to his new boyfriend. Ooh that's right boyfriend.

" I have it!" yells Camille, jumping up and running over to a small white board placed behind an old keyboard. She smiles as she sets it up in front of the confused looking boys. She grabbed a marker out of nowhere and she wrote in very neatly and very big letters.

" WEAK SPOTS". the two boys read it aloud as they looked over it. Camille giggled as she saw their confusion. " What are we gonna do with those, find them and give him an intense orgasm?" asked Carlos completely clueless. Camille gave him a 'really Carlos' look. She sighed and stepped forward.

" We have to figure out James's insecurities" she said, running the pink marker under the letter underlining it. Logan looked at her. Carlos ran his hand through his hair again.

" That's going to be hard he has like a million!" he groaned leaning back on the couch and sighing. Logan looked at his boyfriend a sympathetic smile shot towards the Latino's way.

" True, but we have to find the one's that really get to him" she says, very deviously. Carlos suddenly shoots up, startling the smart boy seated next to him. He runs up and grabs the marker from Camille's hand.

" Okay!, we all know this one, his looks" he wrote as he spoke. He grinned at the huge letters just under the topic. PRETTY BOY LOOKS. Camille smiled and cupped her hands excitedly. " Right!, and along those lines, which are the looks that mean the most to him?" she taps her chin and begins to think. Carlos copies her action. Logan just looks back and fourth.

" Numero uno, his hair" says Carlos, chuckling darkly as he writes it. He knows just how much the brunette loves his hair, don't worry nothing bad will happen to it besides he has insurance on it…I wonder if there's a burned policy?.

" Ooh! His skin, you know how much he cares for his skin" chimes in Camille. Carlos nods his head enthusiastically and writes it down. Logan can only think back as James freaked out that day in the lunch room about his face breaking out.

" Ahhkaay" says the Latino as he finishes writing it on the white board.

" Oh his weight".

" Difintley, hehe".

" Ok so we have looks covered, on to the next weak spot".

" Uh, becoming unpopular?" says the brunette girl. Carlos writes it down in extra big letters, as it is the biggest insecurity.

" We make him a friendless loser" says Carlos. Logan sighs, he doesn't agree with any of this. It's just as worse as what James does. Talking would be better but knowing Carlos has his mind set on this he will not give up until James get's his comeuppance.

" And the biggest and final one. Make Kendall break up with him that'll really be the cherry on top of his revenge sundae, karma-lle anybody?". says Carlos. Camille and him grin evily and Logan looks like a deer in headlights.

**WEAK SPOTS.**

**Pretty boy looks:**

**Hair, skin, weight.**

**End popularity:**

**Social power, loyal skanks, embarassment all around.**

**BIGGEST WEAKNESS.**

**Hot older bad boy boyfriend:**

**Cheating, liar, hooker skank bitch.**

**Make Kendall dump James.**

Logan skimmed over the list of James's biggest insecurities. He didn't approve of this at all. First of, making James look ugly?, that would be impossible, unless they somehow mange to make him a fat, zit faced, with pooish quality hair. Then end all his friendships, well that one would be ok I guess, since none are probably his friends anyway. His followers I guess?. And then his boyfriend?. Now that's just cruel. James loves Kendall with all his heart and would never do anything to make him think otherwise.

" It's time James get's a dose of his own medicine. This year mister Minnesota will become the biggest ugliest joke that ever walked the halls of any high school. Be prepared James because we're making this high school year a living hell for you. Not only will I make you pay for what you did, but I will also take away the things that matter to you most. You'll become an anti social, fugly slut, who cheats on his boyfriend and doesn't get a happily ever after. You've had this coming along time. I will finish you. Operation OJD, aka Operation James's demise starts now. You may be a mean boy James Diamond, but I'm gonna show you just how much of a cold hearted bitch Carlos Garcia can be…let the games begin…

**" You mess with me, I mess with him. So I'll be sure you get what you deserve. One day I'll have you begging on your knees for more...**


End file.
